


Little Teddy Lupin

by TheMalfoys



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalfoys/pseuds/TheMalfoys
Summary: 5 year old Little Teddy Lupin was lucky enough to survive the war albeit without any memories of his parents. By law, he was to stay with his closest living relative, Draco Malfoy. But how can Draco take care of a toddler when he can't even take care of himself? Luckily enough, Hermione Granger is determined to help them rebuild themselves and build a new family together.Cuteness galore with a little bit of melancholy from the war.Read and drop a comment!





	1. Men who are barely men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Viktoria. I posted this story in fanfiction.net and I thought I'd post it here as well. As you can see I'm new to this website so please pardon me for any wrong format or anything like that. I hope you like this chapter and please do leave a comment.
> 
> As usual, Harry Potter and his wonderful world is not mine. I only like to play in it.

Draco Malfoy looked at the bright bursts of fireworks all around him nonchalantly. The bloody war was finally over and everyone (both muggle and wizard alike it seemed) was out and about celebrating their freedom. Owls can be seen in the sky by the hundreds as messages of love, grief, and thanks were sent from one part of the world to another. It's already been a few months since the fall of the dark lord and yet the celebrations have yet to dwindle down.

The excitement did seem to be justified considering the fact that the war stretched to almost twelve years. This was the first time in approximately more than a decade that wizards and witches unabashedly strolled muggle streets without paying attention to repercussions or with any fear at all for that matter. Their robes were bright and their faces even brighter. The exhales of relief were loud and the shouts of glee were even louder. Some loons were even going above and beyond and were shouting about their new found freedom from the dark lord in the muggle streets. The name Harry Potter was once again on everyone's lips and for once in a very long time, was no longer muttered in shadowed whispers and was instead shouted with joy and familiarity. One would think that all these people truly knew Potter by heart,Draco sneered. He longed for the day that Potter and his scar would give him and the rest of the world a rest but alas that day would probably never come in another decade or so or probably at all.

But I guess the feeling of freedom really is quite something, Draco mused as he continued to briskly walk to the Queen's Crown, the pub in the middle of muggle London where he was supposed to meet his mates for a "celebratory romp" (their words not Draco's). He bundled himself up tighter in his black cashmere coat and silently cursed himself for forgetting yet again to utter a simple warming spell before apparating away from the warmth of his office.

After what felt like an eon of winter to Draco, he finally found himself at the door of the small pub. He pushed himself inside its warmth without any hesitation to get away from the evil bite of the night air. Upon entering, he discreetly surveyed the inside of the pub looking for both familiar and threatening faces; a habit he still carried with him even after the war. Another sweep of the pub confirmed that none of his so called friends have yet to arrive. "Fuckers," he whispered to himself as he made his way to one of the tables near the back. Of course none of them were punctual. Never in the whole history of their friendship were those fuckers ever punctual.

You'd think the whole freedom from the war thing would motivate them to actually come on time but of course that's wishful thinking, Draco mused. Some things never change.  
Draco chose a seat with his back to the solid wall and gave him a clear unobstructed view of the window and the door. Yes, another habit he picked up from the war. Nothing can surprise you if you keep a vigilant look out for yourself after all.

Another 10 minutes passed by before Draco spotted a familiar figure emerging from the chilly London street. A few seconds more and a tall dark man in a pea coat ducked into the pub. His dark eyes immediately spotted Draco as he walked unhurriedly from the door to where he was sitting.

"Hey there pretty boy. You here with someone? Can I buy you a drink perhaps?" Blaise Zabini mocked with a wink.

Draco only rolled his eyes and gave the chair right in front of him a small kick. "Just sit down. You're already 10 minutes late."

Zabini gave out a small chuckle. "I was already celebrating by myself before getting here so my apologies for being late."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "By yourself?"

Zabini further relaxed in his chair with his long legs spread out. "Ok you got me there, I wasn't alone. I was with this muggle girl with the most amazing rac –"

"Ok ok I get it." Draco groaned in annoyance while Zabini continued to laugh.

The two men were already more than halfway through their first glass of ale when three more men stepped into the pub. The first two were tall and were built like walls, their shoulders barely fit through the door of the pub. This was quite a feat considering all five of them were already considered tall and built with quite wide shoulders. The two men seemed to be arguing good-naturedly about something, their big hands gesturing from time to time as they made their way to Draco and Zabini. The last man was silent and broody. He stood a few inches smaller than the first two, his built and features a lot softer than the other two as well. His brown hair was windswept and damp probably from the light drizzle outside. His features were timid and almost boyish.

Zabini stood up with his hand already outstretched to greet the new comers.

"Crabbe! Goyle! And look at this! My little boy, Theodore Nott!" Blaise's voice boomed.  
Back pats, handshakes, and a few hugs were exchanged all around the small table as the five men finally took a seat. Draco looked all around him at the four men he was seated with. Men who grew up with him, laughed with him, and had even fought with him during the war. Men who aren't men yet but were forced to be men at the nick of time. Men who bore both the sadness and hope of the war. All of them looked tired out of their minds. All their eyes were too bright and calculating as if expecting the freedom from the war to be shortlived and the dark lord to rise again. They probably looked comical at that very moment. Five tired men with dark circles under their eyes barely fitting around a small pub table while silently looking at each other. To anyone who didn't know who these men were they probably looked like a couple of expensively dressed men having a quiet pint with their mates after a grueling day from the office. An office that's probably located at wall street or some fancy business sector kind of occupation that's scattered around Europe. But in reality they were just boys that are barely men who just survived a war with barely any of their dignity and prestige still intact.

"So now what?" Vincent Crabbe asked in a low voice.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Now what indeed.

Blaise relaxed upon Draco's laugh, his tired eyes gaining back its mischief.

"What do you mean now what? Of course now we celebrate! That's why we're here isn't it? There's no point of talking about the past so how about we look forward to the future?"

Gregory Goyle smiled, "Crabbe and I were just arguing about the British and Irish Quidditch League and how long it will take the organisers to start tapping on our doors for donations again so they can start it right back where we left off. Of course I'm staying true to Puddlemere United. Crabbe here thinks the Ballycastle Bats are better but I think that's up for debate."

"I just think that more players in the Bats will be handpicked for the Quidditch world cup this time 'round rather than from Puddlemere that's all." Crabbe defended.

"That's the spirit! Into the future we go! Let's keep moving forward and keep talking about Quidditch!" Blaise laughed, taking a swig from his glass.

Draco relaxed and smiled, it really did feel like they were already back to normal now that he was with his friends.

"I think you would all be pleased to know that the League will be starting in a few months time. Hmmm, I don't know probably around December? It really all depends on the players and their trainings." Theodore Nott announced.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all whooped and laughed, already placing bets and discussing Quidditch plays.

"How'd you know 'bout this, Nott?" Crabbe asked, his cheeks red from the ale and the excitement.

Theo took his time drinking his ale before answering, this of course earned an eyeroll from both Zabini and Draco. He's still quite the dramatic little fucker, Draco thought.

"I have been contacted by the Ministry of Magic this morning. They offered me a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I will be starting work as one of the head officers as well as an organizer in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters sometime next week if all goes well."

This news was not surprising in the least for any of them, considering the fact that Nott's family owned a few Quidditch teams before the war and had been one of the biggest sponsors in every league since the beginning of wizarding time. If there was anyone that could organize a Quidditch league it was bound to be a Nott.

"You know what this means, boys! Free tickets to the top box for every game! Thanks Nott, my dear mate! I knew being friends with you will come in handy one day!" Crabbe guffawed.  
Theo only laughed and shook his head. "What about you knuckle heads? Any of you got any employment news and such?"

Zabini sighed, "Unfortunately I do. It looks like I will be taking over the family business since my dear father will be retiring in a few months. I've been spending the past weeks since the war ended all holed up in the main office learning about the trade. It's quite sad really that the first break I get in a week is being spent with you losers instead of some pretty lass."  
The Zabinis have always been known as land moguls in both the muggle and the wizarding world. The Zabini and the Malfoy families have been business partners and friends for as long as anyone can remember. The Zabinis mostly dealt with the muggle side of the business as everyone was aware of Lucius Malfoy's aversion to muggles. The two families own resorts, high rises, land, and even malls in certain parts of Europe. Their wealth doesn't stop in the wizarding world and instead was also very evident in the muggle world.  
"Oi, what about you Malfoy? We are in this together aren't we?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes we are. Unlike you, I am already familiar with the family business so I don't get to spend my days slaving in the office like you. I'm more interested in my new business venture right now. I've just finished acquiring a new potion making company from this old goblin named Warwick, blasted little fellow." Draco shook his head and smiled. "He's a tough one to bargain with. Lots of paperwork and adjustments every few days. My energy has been concentrated there for the time being."

All four men nodded and congratulated Draco. All of them were very much aware of Draco's love for potion making and everything else that came with the craft. They also knew how important it was for Draco to do this by himself and without the influence of his parents especially now that the aristocratic Malfoy name has taken a big hit because of its past connection to Voldemort.

"I just need my inheritance to restart the company and to continue developing it." Draco frowned, "But there seems to be a problem with my inheritance. The Ministry sent me an owl this morning asking for a meeting with me about it. I already asked my father about this matter but he doesn't seem to know what's wrong either so I guess I'll find out tomorrow." He shrugged.

"How's old man Lucius these days anyway?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged once again, "Old. Disgraced. Licking his wounds silently with my mother in our Italian villa away from all the press. Haven't talked to him about anything other than my inheritance."

"Same with my folks." Goyle muttered silently. "Haven't talked to them either. I think it's for the best this way. They already handed me the reins to the family business, not much celebration or ceremony to it at all. They left for our ancestral house immediately after the war saying something about not wanting to disgrace the family name some more." Goyle paused, "Yes, it's probably the best this way." He repeated quietly.

"Which reminds me, Goyle. We need to have a meeting about the new shop we're planning to open in Hogsmeade. Some chefs and investors already approached me about some new recipes for sweets and candies." Crabbe interjected.

Goyle only nodded, his stare far into the distance. No doubt still thinking about his parents and the war that had asked so much from all of them. Pregnant silence fell over the group for some time before Draco found his voice.

"Well, in the wise words of Blaise Zabini, we must continue to move forward." Draco said quietly.

"No family is picture perfect after all." Zabini smirked. "It just so happened that all our families sucked major ass but c'est la vie." He finished with a wave of his hand and a boyish smile.

"That's the thing about war. It never gives anyone happiness no matter which side you're on. It just takes away everything and leaves everyone empty." Nott said sullenly.  
All of them nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow is another day and tomorrow we must continue rebuilding ourselves." Draco muttered.

"And the world," Goyle added. "We must continue rebuilding ourselves and the world. We need to fix the things that we did wrong."

All of them nodded in agreement once again.

Yes, tomorrow is another day to rebuild, another day to fix the things that they did wrong, Draco thought. And tomorrow he would start by going to the Ministry and settling his inheritance.


	2. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean

Monday morning in muggle London was just as chaotic as Draco anticipated it to be. Muggles and a few witches and wizards can be spotted weaving in and out of the ever present crowd, all rushing and heaving to get where they have to be in the cold early morning. Aside from the usual flurry all around, the streets are also made merry by the children who seemed to be running around like chickens with their heads off.

Draco tried his best to ignore all the chaos and walked with his head down to one of the lamp posts surrounding Whitehall Palace in bustling London with a sense of purpose. He sent a few looks around him, trying his best to blend in with the crowd as he gave the chosen lamp post three discrete taps of his wand. After waiting for three whole breaths, Draco felt the funny feeling in his gut of being sucked into the smallest blackhole he can imagine. It reminded him a lot of the first time he had used the floo network at the old manor when he was 8. Not a good memory, Draco shuddered inwardly as he let the feeling finally set in and sucked him into one of the numerous entrances of the Ministry of Magic.  
Draco opened his eyes with a loud gasp and found himself deep underneath Whitehall and in the middle of the Ministry's grand atrium. The peacock blue ceiling was gleaming brightly above and the gold figures embedded in the ceiling can be seen changing every few seconds to show announcements, messages of celebration, and pictures of new officers that were bound to start work in the Ministry in the next couple of days.

Once again with his head down, Draco briskly followed the direction of the golden figures leading him to the Department of War Reparations and Assistance which was a newly founded branch of the Ministry, and the department where the letter instructed him to go.

A few more hallways and he was finally in what seemed to be one of the busiest departments in the whole building. Aurors, officers, wizards, and witches were going in and out of every door in the long hallway every few seconds. Everyone was so busy and in a rush that no one even noticed Draco Malfoy wandering listlessly around until he came to a stop in front of door 4A and wasted no time entering to get away from all the activities and to get on with his appointment.

Thankfully, this door gave way to a much calmer reception of an office that had walls of soft beige and furniture of varying calm homey tones. There were lots of burgundy and golden colors mixed and matched into the décor as well which reminded him an awful lot of Gryffindor.

It's either the decorator was a Gryffindor or everyone who works in this office is a Gryffindor. No Slytherin in their right mind would let them decorate the reception area in these colors, Draco mused.

At the middle of the room was a big white reception table with the words Family, Understanding, & Care being written over and over again in a clear golden script. Draco tried to hide his confusion as he approached the lady sitting behind the table.

"I am here for my appointment with Minister Shacklebolt. I was sent an owl with directions to meet him in The Department of War Reparations and Assistance, door 4A. I believe I am in the correct room?"

The young lady looked up from the documents in front of her and took a double take upon seeing him.

"Holy Merlin! It's Malfoy!"

Draco was just as shocked as she was at the familiarity of the girl in front of him. Who in the world was this girl again?

"I uh, well yes, I am Draco Malfoy." He answered confusedly.

"It's me! Lavender! Lavender Brown! Do you remember me? We were at Hogwarts together! I'm in Gryffindor and my friends and I would stalk you sometimes around the castle and I'm pretty sure you were so blatantly aware of it but you never paid us any mind. Well, anyway we tried to ask you to the yule ball during our fourth year with the Triwizard tournament and all, but I think you already had a date or something and so we didn't push through with it. And then there was the whole war and we were at opposite sides but don't worry! Nobody is taking that against you and your family! Hmmm but maybe against your father perhaps? I'm not quite sure. What I am sure of, however, is that both you and your mother have been absolved and are forgiven I think? The Daily Prophet ran a story about that it was all so surreal." Lavender rattled in one long breath.

"I uh, yes? I guess uh thank you, Miss Brown." Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably as he didn't really remember who the girl was at all. It was quite disturbing as well that she seemed to know a lot about the gossip mill that had been churning news after news about his family and the clemency they had received from the Ministry and how Potter himself had come to their defense during the decision making. His father however was still to be tried and was still waiting for Shacklebolt's final decision concerning his involvement with the dark lord.

"Oh! The girls would not believe this at all! The Draco Malfoy right in front of me! Actually talking to me! This is so weird!" Lavender shrieked.

Draco only gave him a small uncomfortable smile. "So uh, is my appointment with Mr. Shacklebolt still happening?"

Lavender eyes lit up some more if that was possible.

"Oh yes! Minister Shacklebolt did say that he was having a meeting with someone important today in our office but he didn't disclose with who the meeting was with. I'm pretty sure it's with you though. If you could follow me Mr. Malfoy I'll direct you to our lounge as you wait for your appointment." Lavender stood up and led him down the hall towards a room that was apparently called a lounge area which was completely fitted with comfortable looking couches, soft pillows and quilts, magazines, and children's toys neatly set up in the corner. It looked like one of those living rooms featured in magazines that advertised family friendly homes or something along those lines.

"Minister Shacklebolt will be with you in a few minutes. He's just finishing a bit of business with the War Reparations Department a few halls down. You can prepare yourself some coffee from the table over there and we also have some snacks. Although, I think we only have fruits and organic made biscuits or something like that. My boss is very particular about those."

Draco nodded and thanked Lavender quietly.

"And oh! If you see a house elf please avoid giving them any orders even if they beg you to do it. Remember, house elves are part of the family! And uh, once again my boss is very particular about that rule so please do follow it." With a small wave, Lavender briskly walked out of sight, no doubt already talking to his girlfriends about Draco.

Draco wandered towards the table for snacks and coffee and was able to confirm that the only snacks available were indeed variations of fruits and organic biscuits. The coffee machine was of a muggle brand and seemed too complicated for Draco to operate within the small amount of time he was to wait so he opted not to use it anymore. Instead, he found himself sitting on one of the couches and opening his briefcase to get a tub of Bertie Bott's every flavor jelly bean that was developed and given to him by Crabbe and Goyle's company. Sweets had always been Draco's guilty pleasure ever since he was young and the constant craving for something sweet had only been magnified thanks to Crabbe and Goyle's continued generosity. He was always one of the few persons those two would go to whenever they needed comments and advice about their ever growing confectionery empire. In fact, Draco had already invested some of his money into their business just for the reason that he loved their sweets and they were two of his best mates.

He was still deciding whether the green jelly bean he was holding was lime flavored or perhaps bogie flavored when he heard a small "Psst!"

Draco looked up from his jelly bean predicament only to find an empty room. After a few beats of waiting for any movement or anything at all for that matter, he decided to drop it and shake it off as his imagination.

The war's made you loony that's what it is, he thought sarcastically.

Draco dove in into his tub of jelly beans once again and this time was considering an orange one with little brown polka dots on it. It was one of the few flavors Crabbe and Goyle invented, the chocolate and orange flavored jelly bean. He wasn't really a fan of it when they first asked him to give it a taste but maybe a second try would change his mind, he thought to himself.

He was about to put the jelly bean in his mouth when he heard it again. A small "Psst!" this time a bit louder. What in Merlin's name, Draco thought bemusedly as he spotted the shadow of a small figure hiding behind the partially opened door that leads in and out of the room he was in. The small thing was right outside the room and was peeking in, watching him eat his jelly beans.

Hmmm, probably one of the house elves the girl warned me about. I never knew they liked jelly beans, Draco smiled.

Playing along with the hiding creature, he pretended not to notice that he already knew about its presence by the door. He slowly and quietly stood up and made his way to it to surprise it and to maybe offer some of his jelly beans.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what kind of flavor I should try next. Maybe this peppermint one? Or this apple pie one seems tempting!" Draco announced louder than was necessary as he took steps towards the door. He stopped when he was only about two feet from the entrance, waiting for the creature to pop in its head again.

Draco didn't have to wait for long as the creature quickly bobbed its head from its hiding place, "pss – Oh! You caught me!" it said with a small tinkering laugh.

The "creature" as it turned out was a little boy with chocolate brown hair wearing a fuzzy sweater with a huge letter T at the middle, some shorts, and short sensible leather boots.

"Hey! Whatcha got there, mister?" the child asked looking up at Draco with huge brown eyes that contained a bit of mischief in them.

Draco laughed, so much for a creature, he thought.

"Nothing much, buddy. Just some jelly beans."

"Cool! I was wondering what that smell was so I followed it! Can I have some, mister?"

Did the jelly beans really smelled that strong? Personally for him it didn't smell like anything at all since the point of these jelly beans were for the customers to be surprised with the kind of flavor they get. Hmmm, he might have to talk to Crabbe and Goyle about that, Draco mulled over.

"Didn't your mum tell you it's bad to ask for sweets from a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger, you're a mister!" The small boy laughed again. "And I don't think my mum said anything about that? At least I don't remember."

Draco looked at the child apprehensively. No matter what this boy says, I don't think his parents would like it if he accepted sweets from a stranger, much less from a former death eater, Draco thought drily.

The child, upon sensing his second thoughts on the candy-giving then said, "What about this, mister. What if you tell me your name and we become the best of friends. That means you won't be a stranger anymore and I would have a new friend annnnnddd we get to share sweets!"

Draco laughed and considered what the boy just said, "That does solve the problem doesn't it? Well then, if I'm going to be your friend can I be your secret friend?" This way the boy's parents won't be shocked to a coma if they find out their son made friends with a death eater.

"Hmmm, sure I guess? I didn't know you can be secret friends with somebody." The boy wondered. "I guess you'll be my first secret friend then."

"It will be an honor of mine." Draco said with a small bow and a hand to his chest which made the boy smile once again. "Okay then uhhh Mr. T. Can I call you that? Mr. T? Since your jumper has a huge letter T on it." Draco asked.

"Mhmm but everyone calls me Teddy and uhm also my real name is Edward so I guess T or Teddy or Edward is ok." The boy smiled a huge smile revealing that one or a few of his front teeth were missing. His other teeth seemed to be still growing which made his smile a little uneven but cute nonetheless and his dimples to pop even more.

Draco couldn't help but smile back, "Okay T or Teddy or Edward, I am Draco. It is nice to make your acquaintance." Draco announced while holding out his hand for a shake.

Teddy took his hand enthusiastically, giggling all the while. His small hand disappearing into Draco's large worn one. "Hello Draaaaco. It is nice to make your ac – acqu – acquaintance." Teddy said with another small giggle as if testing Draco's name out on his tongue like a piece of candy for the first time.

"I think I like it that you call me T. No one's ever called me that aaaaaannnnd since we're going to be secret friends I think we should call each other by secret names!" Teddy explained. "And I can call you uhhhhhh, what letter does Draaaaco start with?"

"A d." Draco replied with a smirk.

"A d? is that a letter? A d? I don't think there's any letter like that at all." Teddy speculated with a small tilt of his head. "A d, a d, a d." Teddy repeated to himself quietly as if testing it out. "Are you tricking me, Draco?"

Draco almost choked on a small laugh, "I meant that my name Draco starts with the letter D."

"Oh! The letter D! Ok! Mr. D! That makes sense now doesn't it?" Teddy smiled.

"D is ok if you'd prefer it. None of that mister shi – I mean stuff! Mister stuff." Draco sputtered awkwardly over the construction of his sentence as he stumbled over what could have been a curse word.

"Friends don't call each other misters or whatnot so how about it? Is D ok for you?"

Teddy thought it over with a small pout, "Hmmmm that does make sense. Ok then, D! Can I have some of your sweets now please?"

Draco smirked, "Sure, T. You can have them all if you want. You can bring it to the room you came from and share it with your other kid friends and uh I can perform a safety charm so you'd know that they're clean and untampered with."

"Nah it's cool, D. Let's share it here in your room." Teddy replied, already skipping his way inside the waiting room. "It's so booooooring in the room they left me in! ugh! They asked me to wait a couple of minutes but I think it's already been one million minutes!"

Teddy made himself comfortable on the huge couch and patted the seat next to him, "Come on then, D! Let's get on with it! We don't have all day." Teddy demanded with a lift of his eyebrow.

Draco laughed at the adult sounding phrase coming from this small child and made his way to the couch as well, "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Draco took a seat beside him calmly and opened the tub of jelly beans once again. Teddy, on the other hand, was already bouncing in his seat, more than ready to dive in into all the sugar.

"Let's see here, how about this bright blue colored one? If I remember correctly this could either be toothpaste flavored or fairy floss flavored so we have to be careful but I think we got a fairy floss one right here." Draco said while holding up a bright blue jelly bean with white swirls all around it.

Teddy scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Nope! That's not the fairy floss."

Teddy's small hand dove into the tub and brought out an identical looking jelly bean.

"This one is the fairy floss!" he declared with conviction.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked chidingly. "It could be toothpaste for all you know."

"Try it then." Teddy challenged while scouring the tub once again for another bright blue jelly bean which he claimed as another fairy floss flavored one.

"Okay then, in the count of three we try those two you picked. One, two, and three!"

At Draco's last count both of them popped the jelly beans in their mouths and chewed. The dreaded minty artificial taste of the toothpaste flavor never exploded in Draco's mouth as he was pleasantly surprised that the jelly bean Teddy had picked out was indeed fairy floss flavored. Beside him, Teddy was all smiles with his little feet swinging back and forth a couple of feet above the floor.

"Oh that's so good! I love fairy floss!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You got lucky ther-" Draco's praise was caught short when he chanced a glance at Teddy only to be surprised that the child's hair was the exact color of the bright blue jelly bean they just ate.

"What in Merlin's name?!" Draco all but sputtered, almost spilling the tub of jelly beans everywhere.

Teddy looked at him amusedly as Draco repeatedly blinked and shook his head in bewilderment. What in the goddamn wizarding and muggle world is happening?! Draco screamed in his head.

Draco closed his eyes tightly for about two seconds before opening them and staring at Teddy once again. But this time when he did open his eyes, Teddy's hair was back to its normal brown and the little boy was now smiling his wide toothy smile up at him.

"Whatcha looking at, D?" Teddy asked almost mockingly with obvious laughter and mischief in his eyes.

"I uh, the uh hair, I Teddy? uh? I, huh?" Draco struggled.

Teddy just laughed and showed him another jelly bean, this time light pink colored.

"I think this one is a cupcake."

"I uh, there's no cupcake flavor but there is a frosting flavored one." Draco replied still shaken.

"Oh cool a frosting flavored jelly bean! This is the last good pink one though, the other ones smell like my granny's soap so I don't think you should eat that." Teddy exclaimed nonchalantly.

Draco took one of the light pink ones and popped it into his mouth.

It was indeed soap flavored which made him cough and earned a proud smile from Teddy.

"Told you," Teddy singsonged. "You should listen to me next time, D."

Draco only nodded and stared at Teddy in bewilderment.

Who or what in the world was this child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how did you like this chapter?
> 
> First of all I am so sorry for the inconsistencies in this story. I do not live in London so I can only speculate and write about things with the use of google and other stories and pictures and sources like that. Also in this story, Teddy is already a toddler which is very different from the original version in the books where he would probably still be a baby. I can't help myself though since i love writing about toddlers and family so please do forgive me for speeding up the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Tell me your first impression of Teddy and his interaction with Draco!
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Viktoria


	3. Sunshine

Draco and Teddy had been laughing and joking around for almost half an hour now and they seemed to have talked about every topic under the sun.

They talked about Teddy's itchy sweater and how Draco's cable knit one was much more amazing. (This conversation was quite shortlived and was put to an end with a small anti itch charm for Teddy's sweater).

They talked about Quidditch and Teddy's new found love for the game. Draco recounted his favorite Quidditch plays and favorite players through the years, even going beyond as boasting about his "Slytherin Quidditch Legacy" at Hogwarts which made Teddy's eyes widen with admiration.

They also talked about brooms and the newly released Nimblefrost 8000.

"The commercial said it can cut straight through a glacier because of its speed!" Teddy exclaimed with a small whoosh as if to demonstrate the broomstick's prowess. "I've never been on a broomstick before but I can imagine it would be AMAZING!" Teddy added with a wistful look.

But more than those topics, they mostly talked about the smallest of things about each other.

How Draco didn't like sunny side up eggs and how Teddy adored the color purple. How Teddy loved watching movies in the cinema because it's dark and loud and how Draco didn't know anything about the muggle cinema at all.

Those were the kind of things that you don't usually tell a person upon the first few minutes of meeting them but for some reason both Draco and Teddy were comfortable enough in each other's company to actually volunteer their personal preferences over a tub of jelly beans.

The two of them were more than halfway through the tub when voices started to drift from the hallway outside. One of the voices was low and manly while the other one was soft and feminine and yet commanding. The two voices where accompanied by the sharp click clacking of high heels against the tiled floor of the hallway.

Teddy stiffened upon hearing the voices, his once smiling face slowly turned apprehensive, "Uh oh," He whispered. "I think I need to go now, D."

"Yeah, little man. I think you should. Everyone's probably looking for you by now."

"Yeaaaaahhh," Teddy sighed. "Hey, D!"

Draco smiled at Teddy's hurried tone, "Yes, T?"

"Do you promise we'll see each other again really really really soon? Like very very soon? I think I would DIE if we don't talk soon."

Draco's smile turned a bit sad. He knew there was literally no way this child's parents would allow a former deatheater be pen pals with their son. But nonetheless he replied, "Sure, T."

"Cool!" Teddy exclaimed and then closed his eyes and his fists really tight on top of his knees, his face squeezed in concentration.

"Uh, what are you doing, T?" Draco asked.

"Hold on a minute! I'm not yet done!" Teddy exclaimed while still holding his weird pose.

"Are you uh, shi – I mean pooping?" Draco asked in a panic.

Teddy only laughed a little but did not let up his pose, leaving Draco no choice but to stare and wait.

"Ok! Now I'm done!" Teddy said with a smile as he hopped off the couch and stood in front of Draco. "I wasn't making a poo, D! Why would I do that here? I'm a big boy now so I use the potty when I need to make a poo."

Draco laughed and then asked with a lopsided smile, "What exactly we're you doing, T?"

"Oh? That? I was wishing really really hard."

Draco couldn't help but give out another small laugh, "Ahh, so that's what it was."

Teddy narrowed his eyes at Draco, "It really works you know. You'll see!"

"Ok ok, I'm sure it does." Draco acquiesced.

Teddy gave him a huge toothy grin and turned around towards the door. He was already out of the room when he ran back and jumped up the couch once again to give Draco a hug that surprised the heck out of him.

"Thanks, D. For the jelly beans and for listening to me. Lots of people like to talk to me but not really to listen, maybe because I'm young and not yet a very very very big boy like you and other people," Teddy sighed, "I really liked this day because of you."

Draco patted Teddy's head a bit awkwardly, not really sure how to respond to surprising acts of affection, "Yeah you too, T. Thank you. Do you, uh, want the rest of the jelly beans to keep?"

Teddy loosened his arms around Draco's neck and gave him his toothy smile, "Nah, you keep it, D. There's no more good flavours left. See ya later, D!"

With those parting words, Teddy ran out of the room and this time didn't come back anymore.

It was only after a couple of minutes after Teddy's departure that the doorway was once again filled with another person's silhouette. This time, the person filling the doorway was the opposite of Teddy, large where Teddy was small and hardened where Teddy was sweet.

Standing at almost 7 feet, Kingsley Shacklebolt had a very dangerous edge to his whole persona. If his height wasn't intimidating enough, his deep set eyes normally made people uncomfortable because of the way they seemed to see through any person. Everything about him, from the way he talked to the way he was dressed screamed a tranquil kind of power. His dark skin was beautifully shown by his regal purple robes and a small gold hoop earring on his right ear.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Sorry for the awful wait. There's just so much to do around here. I do sometimes think that we are a bit undermanned here in the Ministry. I have yet to tap into our other colleagues to ask if they are willing to serve the wizarding world as a Ministry officer while we are in the middle of reparations." Kingsley explained lightly.

"It was no bother at all, Minister Shacklebolt." Draco stood up from the couch and shook the Minister's hand. Kingsley however was having none of the stiff pleasantries and instead drew Draco in for a short hug.

"Oh none of that Minister Shacklebolt bullshit! I would very much prefer Kingsley." His intimidating presence was then lessened by the friendly smile he offered Draco.

Draco gave a small smile back and nodded.

"If you would follow me to one of the offices here I think we'd be able to talk about this matter with a bit more privacy. It is after all a very personal topic."

Draco gathered his belongings and followed Shacklebolt out the room.

The two tall men found themselves inside a very feminine office. The walls were white and most of the furniture had tones of gold, white, and little bits of pastels to them. It was almost comical to see the both of them with their dark robes standing out so starkly against the light décor.

A white office table and a huge white office chair were both situated near one of the walls of the room with a muggle laptop seated on top of the table. The shelves and drawers scattered around the room were made of dainty golden metal that gave the room more character as they were juxtaposed against the soft white color of the room. One of the walls was dominated by a golden mold of a roaring lion with blood red fangs.

Huge windows opened the room up to some sunlight and a majestic view of bustling London.

This sight stopped Draco's perusal of the room as he stared at the windows confusedly. They're underground aren't they?

Shacklebolt chuckled at Draco's puzzled stare, "They're not real. But you'd think they are wouldn't you? Hermione really outdid herself with that new spell of hers. That view is actually a view from one of the windows from the Whitehall Palace. Nifty isn't it?"

Draco nodded in amazement. Wait! Did he just say Hermione?

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger? This is Hermione Granger's office?"

Shacklebolt nodded nonchalantly, "Hermione should be with us in a little while."

As if on cue, a girl wearing a white top, a pale yellow skirt, and heels entered the room after them. Her flowy skirt was about calf length and her white long sleeved shirt was sensibly and neatly tucked in into her skirt. Her chocolate brown hair was silky and yet a little bit wild at the same time with the locks curling and waving around her face.

"Sorry for my tardiness. I was just fixing things and making sure my department is in tip top shape."

Shacklebolt laughed, "Your department is always in tip top shape, Hermione. What could you be worried about."

Hermione shrugged, "And I would love to keep it that way."

Her eyes wandered the room and settled on Malfoy who was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face, pretty much the same expression he had on when he first saw the sunlight through the window.

"Uh, Hello Malfoy?" Hermione greeted awkwardly, her expression and her body language a bit guarded.

"I uh, Yes! Hello Miss Granger. How have you been?" Draco sputtered, uncomfortable with the fact that he was literally caught staring. He couldn't help it though since the person in front of him didn't seem to match with the image of Hermione Granger in his head. Of course the last time they saw each other she was covered in filth and blood and they were standing on opposite sides in the battle of Hogwarts.

"I've been alright, Mr. Malfoy. And uh you?" Hermione replied just as uncomfortable.

"Good good. I've been good." Draco mumbled.

Shacklebolt looked at both Draco and Hermione and laughed at how uncomfortable and shy they looked, "Well then to our order of business." He exclaimed with a single clap that seemed to have thrown Hermione back into gear.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you're quite confused as to why you have been called to our department and uh, I think you should sit down for this conversation. You too, Kingsley. You should take the office chair. I really don't mind standing or sitting on one of the chairs here."

Hermione directed Draco to one of the white chairs in front of her desk and took the other one opposite from him in order to talk while facing him.

Draco took a seat apprehensively, "Um, is something wrong? With my inheritance perhaps? I thought the aurors had already finished going through the artifacts one by one and the galleons have all been proven clean?"

"It's not just about that, Draco." Shacklebolt started seriously, "As you may know, this department is new to the ministry and its thanks to Hermione that we even have this department to begin with. All of this," Kingsley gestured around the office, "is because of her efforts and her knowledge."

Draco nodded, not really sure where the conversation was going but interested nonetheless.

"Hermione here has been taking care of all businesses, actions, plans, and even budgetary concerns that have anything to do with the reparations and assistance after the war. But as we can all see, we are not just rebuilding infrastructures and orders of business. We are also rebuilding ourselves and our families."

Kingsley paused and regarded Hermione, "Hermione, why don't you explain your work to Draco? I think you would be better at explaining it more than I can attempt to."

Hermione nodded, took a small breath to ground herself before taking over, "As Kingsley said, I am in charge of the Department of Reparations and Assistance. However, my main focus is helping families and children who have been orphaned because of the war. This branch of the department specifically which I decided to call the Department for Family, Understanding, and Care helps connect orphans to their closest remaining family members both muggles and of wizarding roots alike. This small branch of my department is probably my most favorite because of all the little children we get to help along the way, and the look of happiness and love that they get when they realise that they're not alone in the world is just priceless," Hermione smiled and this time looked at Draco squarely in the eyes.

"Which brings us to you, Mr. Malfoy. You might be familiar with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, yes?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Remus Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year and Nymphadora Tonks is my cousin but I haven't talked to them in ages if not at all."

Hermione rolled her lips in in deep thought, as if thinking of how best to continue their conversation.

She started slowly, "Well you see, Lupin and Tonks were actually together, in love, and were married. In fact, they had a child," Hermione looked at Draco pointedly as if expecting him to already know where she was heading with that statement.

"Oh, well, that's good! Good for them. I hope they are well with their child."

Hermione blinked at Draco, "Malfoy, this might be shocking news to you, seeing as I don't think you know, but – " Hermione paused, "Sadly, Remus and Tonks died in the war."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and genuine regret, a bit embarrassed that he seemed to be saying all the wrong things, "Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"That's where you come in, Malfoy." Hermione continued. "They left behind their only son who had just turned five. And since as you have pointed out, Tonks is – was your cousin, that makes you and your parents the closest blood relative of the child. That would make you and little Edward first cousins once removed I believe." Hermione looked at him expectantly once again before continuing.

"And if you're following what I'm saying and to just cut it short, I guess, we are asking you, Draco Malfoy, to please be the guardian of Edward Lupin until he is of age and is mature enough to receive his own inheritance from his parents and to live on his own."

Draco paused, not really sure how to process what Hermione just said.

"I uh your department is uh? HUH?" Draco stuttered, seemingly lost as to how the conversation that started with Granger's department about reparations took a horrid turn into him adopting a child.

"Did I hear you correctly? That you wish for me to be the guardian of a five year old child? Is that what you're saying?" Draco looked wildly at Hermione and then at Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded as Hermione opened her mouth as if to continue talking, only to close it again and simply nod.

"What makes you think that I could take care of a child? A child whose parents I probably killed just by association to Voldemort and the deatheaters? Isn't it – Shouldn't it – How will I – Why me?!" Draco exploded.

"It's not about who you were in the past, Draco. It's about who you are at the very core of your being which I, Hermione, and many more people, know and believe you to be - an honourable and good man," Kingsley replied. "A man who could provide a good life to this child."

"Draco, this child is lucky enough to have blood relatives left which sadly cannot be said for thousands of children around the world. I know the war has broken all of us in many ways - some more broken than others – but that doesn't mean that we have to stay broken forever. We do not need to be defined by our past mistakes when there are so many ways and chances for us to rebuild ourselves and to continue hoping. We are living in a world filled with extraordinary pain and the only way for us to heal is to answer it with extraordinary love."  
Draco only stared at Kingsley still in disbelief.

"I really don't know what to say – or what to do about this."

"Malf – Draco," Hermione suddenly replied. "I know this seems to be such a daunting task and honestly I know – we both know – that it is quite unfair of us to spring this up on you quite suddenly. But the reason that we are doing this is not only because it will benefit the child, but also because we know that in some weird way you need him too. Not just to prove something to us or to the world but maybe to prove something to yourself as well. You need each other to heal."

Draco didn't know whether to scoff or to cry at what Hermione and Kingsley just said, but deep inside he knew that there was a ring of truth in their statements. That yes, after the war, everyone has been treating him with a sense of apprehension and he was just sick of it. Everyone was so careful and scared of him whenever he would interact with them that it has come to a point that he preferred muggle establishments and the muggle world in general than the wizarding world which he was once so proud to call home. Now, it seemed like his own home, his own people were spitting him out and didn't want anything to do with him and he just felt like he has lost himself, his identity, his name, his dignity, his whole person with every wrong decision he has made in the war.

And now that Hermione and Kingsley had pointed it out, it was such a hard truth to hide from.

Like everyone in the world he just wanted to heal.

To be granted a new start.

To actually look forward to the future without fear.

Draco took a long calming breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was mortified to see that both of his hands were shaking badly and he couldn't seem to get them to stop.

Hermione noticed this and said, "Why don't we take a breath. Do you want some water, Malf - Draco?"

Draco could only shake his head and stood up shakily, "I – I think I need some air. Is that ok?"

He didn't even wait for what Hermione and Kingsley had to say and just bolted out of that room as quickly as possible.


	4. Shit

Draco didn't know how he managed to get out of that room and the Ministry itself for that matter. All that mattered was that he needed to get some air and some sunlight; and not the kind of artificial sunlight that Granger had in her office.

He just really needed to get the fuck away from there. The memory of the stifling room and the empathic looks from both Granger and the Minister only seemed to mess with his head even more.

Draco stumbled out of one of the portals of the ministry and started to walk around the scattered streets. Walking and retracing his steps while rubbing his hands to fight off the cold. The cold that he didn't know the source of.

 _Is it from the shock, the weather, or from my cold heart,_  he thought numbly.

He literally felt like he had been doused with cold water and left to freeze in the cold; shown no mercy.

Every word that Kingsley and Granger had said were like bullets that pierced him little by little until he was so sure there was nothing left to salvage.

A child?! How did they ever think he could handle taking in a child? A child whose parents were killed by the people he used to be bonded to. What in Merlin's blue balls did they think was going to happen? Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their age, his arse.

There was just no way he could raise a child. All of this was not part of his plan.

The plan was to get his inheritance, set up his potions company, and if possible, leave the wizarding world behind or at the very least avoid showing up to any wizarding event or place at all. He was so ready to disappear and to start again somewhere new but now he can't even do that anymore.

But at the same time,

He also wondered about the child. Felt for him or for her. That even though he hadn't met the child yet, he already knew that the right thing to do would be to give it a home and to try to give it even the semblance of a loving family. He felt responsible for the child in some weird fucked up way. Not just because of his deatheater past but probably also because this was someone who was his own flesh and blood. Someone who he thought didn't exist at all and yet now seemed to be someone who should naturally be with him.

Draco jolted to a halt as a heavy thought suddenly struck him,  _this child was just like me. A child looking for someone to be there. A child looking for safety and a home in a place that's dark and sad._

He didn't realise that he had stopped walking in a crowded London street until a woman bumped into him and cursed at him. But he didn't pay it any mind as his thoughts continue to weave and whirl inside his head.

He might not have found all that for himself when he was young but maybe he can try and give that to the child who was just like him.

Draco sighed and looked up into London's grey sky.  _So much for much needed sunlight_ , he thought sarcastically.

Another curse from a moody pedestrian stirred Draco back into walking. He didn't know how many times he had walked around and the shops and buildings started to blur after some time. His fingers started to tingle and numb from the cold when he spotted a familiar pale yellow fabric near one of the lampposts.

"Hey." Hermione all but whispered when he approached.

"You forgot your coat and your wand in my office so I thought you'd be cold and uh you can't really enter the Ministry without your wand," Hermione shrugged.

Draco almost cursed himself at the stupidity of leaving behind his coat, his briefcase, and pretty much everything else he brought with him to his appointment.

"Thanks." Draco muttered as he accepted his wand and shrugged on his coat, feeling stupid but at the same time thankful for the extra layer of warmth. "Don't you need a coat as well, Granger?"

Hermione looked down at her outfit and laughed, "No not really. I already had a warming spell in place before coming out here."

"Oh. That was stupid of me wasn't it? Running out of there with none of my belongings."

"Not really." Hermione said while looking at the people milling about.

"Uh, how long have I been out here?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"About an hour now."

Draco's eyes almost bugged out. He made the minister of magic wait for an hour while he moped outside?

Hermione smirked at him, "It's okay. Kingsley doesn't mind. We knew the news was something really big and life changing. Honestly, we were expecting a more dramatic reaction from you. Like, I don't know, maybe some broken windows and lots of curses," Hermione gave out a little laugh at Draco's more harrowed expression.

"Relax. I'm joking. I'm joking."

Draco let out a sigh of relief as Hermione continued to laugh.

"I'm serious though. We do understand how this is hard for you and we're sorry to spring this up on you at such an uncertain point in your – and everyone else's - life," Hermione sighed. "We won't just thrust the child at you and run, Draco. Of course a big part of this whole arrangement has a lot to do with Teddy and his preference. If for one moment he says that he doesn't want to live with you and be under your care then the whole thing will be off. We just have to try to at least bring him to his blood family even if it's just for a couple of days, weeks, months, or whatever. We never really know if something works until we actually try." Hermione continued.

"And Teddy is such a wonderful child and such a happy soul even though he doesn't remember anything at all about his parents. He brightens up a room wherever he goes and makes everyone happy with everything he does. I just want the best for him, I want him to have a family of his own where he knows even in the deepest parts of his heart, he truly belongs with. I don't want to rob him of an opportunity to be with his own family, Draco. He deserves to get to know you at the very least."

Draco sighed, "I understand. It's just, I don't really know the first thing about caring for a child and I'm really scared I'll fuck it up in pretty much the same way I've fucked up everything else in my life."

"You will not fuck this up," Hermione turned to him with fierce eyes.

"I won't let you – we won't let you and I'm pretty sure you won't let yourself."

Draco only looked at Hermione wordlessly, not really sure what to say, "We will all help you, Draco. Me, Kingsley, Molly, Harry, oh what the hell maybe even Ron. You don't have to be scared because you are not alone. Not anymore."

Draco looked out at the people running around the busy street. His heart was starting to slow down and his thoughts were finally finding their places in his head.

Without even knowing it, Draco had already made a decision.

* * *

 

Draco nervously cradled his cup of hot cocoa as he sat in Granger's office once again.

"I'm sorry, Minister – " Draco stood up upon Kingsley's entrance only to be waved off by Kingsley with a smile.

"It's nothing. You gave me an hour of leisure that I used to take a break and eat some sinfully delicious desserts so I don't think there's anything to be sorry about," Kingsley chuckled. "We understand, Draco. It's okay."

Draco only sighed and sat back down heavily as both Kingsley and Hermione went back to where they were seated before.

"To say that you've been sidetracked from the very purpose of your appointment seems to be an understatement," Kingsley smiled.

"And I know your main motivation for coming here in the first place is your inheritance," he then looked at Hermione before continuing, "As you may be aware, Draco, we are still in the middle of repairing and funding a lot of things for the rebuilding of the whole wizarding world. Your inheritance is an awful lot of galleons and sadly both the Ministry and Gringotts just doesn't have the capacity to shell out that amount of money in one go because of everything that is happening."

Draco's world seemed to be falling apart for the second time that day, "What? What do you mean? So I can't get my inheritance at all? Is that what you're saying?"

"Actually, Kingsley and I have talked about it," Hermione interjected, quickly trying to quell Draco's rising panic. "We believe we can grant you an exemption to withdraw your inheritance from Gringotts but only a portion of the amount at a time."

"We were also hoping that this exemption will not only go to you and your personal endeavours but also to taking care of the child," Kingsley replied looking squarely at Draco with intense eyes.

Draco knew what that look meant. It was Kingsley's way of saying that if he ever decided not to take in the child then the exemption would be 'rethought' and the process of getting his inheritance would be prolonged.

Draco sighed, it looks like he doesn't have much of a choice now.

"Well at least I can still get the amount I need on time." Draco muttered, his heart already slowing as his decision seemed to be getting clearer.

"I really do need it."

"We know you do," Hermione acquiesced. "Old Warwick has been boasting about the money he's bound to receive from you because of the potions company takeover. We're very excited and proud of you and what will be your company."

Kingsley nodded, "I think it's a brilliant idea, Draco. You've always been a very gifted potionmaker and I'm happy to see that you will be doing something you love. We're expecting many amazing things from you and your company."

"Thank you, Minister and uh, Granger." Draco replied awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence as Draco continued to stare at his cup of coco and Kingsley and Hermione shared a look.

"Have you reached a decision about the child, Draco?" Kingsley asked seriously with his hands steepled in front of him.

Draco looked up at Kingsley and then at Hermione before taking a deep breath to calm himself and to strengthen his resolve.

"Yes. I will take care of the child."

Kingsley's features softened and Hermione smiled an encouragingly.

"Would you like to meet him now?" Hermione exclaimed, barely keeping her excitement. "Have you settled yourself enough to see him?"

"Him? As in the child? He's here?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "I bring him with me here since my office is the most child friendly. Harry and Ron can't really bring him to their auror trips and of course Molly would love to keep him over for as long as it's needed but I just don't like bothering her too much since she's helping a lot with the reparations as well."

Draco shifted nervously and took a deep breath, "Yeah sure bring him in."

Hermione let out a small restrained squeal, "Oh Malfoy! You are in for such a treat! He is the most amazing, most well mannered, most fantastic child in the whole universe!"

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious exaggeration and pride in Hermione's words as she all but ran from the room to get the child.

* * *

 

Draco couldn’t help but pace the length of Hermione's office while waiting for her and the toddler.

Kingsley was still sitting on Hermione's office chair and was finding Draco's nervousness amusing.

"You'll do great, Draco. You're meeting a five year old, not the queen so please do try to get a hold of your nervousness."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. His nervousness slowly bubbling into hysteria. He was still smiling when Hermione appeared in the doorway holding a small hand of a small boy who was hiding behind her skirt.

"Go on then, love. Why don't you say hi to Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't know, Auntie Hermione." A small familiar voice wheedled. "What if he's a Bandersnatch disguising himself as a mister human?"

Hermione laughed, "We talked about this, love. Bandersnatches are extinct and if they do still exist then they will only come out at night. Just give it a try, love. I promise Mr. Malfoy is not a Bandersnatch or any other wild beast. If you feel uncomfortable or anything bad at all then we can go, how about that?"

Brown inquisitive eyes peeked from behind Hermione for about a second before a tiny boy wearing a fuzzy sweater with a huge T at the middle, emerged from behind her excitedly.

"Oh hey, D! It's you! I thought you were a Bandersnatch for a second there! Wow that wish came true really really fast! Told ya it works!"

Draco all but had a heart attack as Teddy unceremoniously ran to him with his hands already lifted as if asking him for a carry.

"Oh shit, Te – Teddy?" Draco stuttered as he automatically lifted the child into his arms as if on auto pilot.

"You're not supposed to say shit, D. It's bad and my Auntie doesn't like it. I've said it once and she almost died," Teddy admonished with a shake of his head.

"You've met before?" Hermione asked, "And you're not supposed to say the s word also, Teddy."

"Uhuh. But we're not supposed to tell you. Right, D? And sorry Auntie Hermione I wont say it anymore!" Teddy answered with a conspiring look at Draco and what was supposed to be a wink but came out more of as a blink.

"I told you she doesn't like the word shit." Teddy whispered at Draco who all but choked on restrained laughter.

"D?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yup! That's his name, Auntie Hermione! I can't believe you don't know that!"

Kingsley laughed as he stood up and gave Teddy's hair a tousle. "Well then, I believe your unfounded nervousness can now be put to rest, Draco."

"I don't think we need a lot of introduction between the two of you." Kingsley smiled.

"We do however, need to tell Teddy about his new living arrangement." Hermione spoke up, surprise and disbelief still coloring her words.

She slowly made her way in front of Draco and Scorpius with a hesitant smile, "Teddy, love, this is Mr. Malfoy."

"D. His name is D. It's not Mr. Malmimoy." Teddy said with conviction which made Kingsley laugh and Draco smile despite himself.

"Right, D?" Teddy asked while looking at Draco.

"I guess that's correct in a sense?"

"Hmmm, ok we'll call him D," Hermione smiled and continued. "Mr. Kingsley and I were hoping that you and Mr. D would maybe have a playdate or a sleepover one of these days. What do you think, love? How does that sound?"

Teddy wriggled in Draco's arms, his face already bright and excited.

"Really? A playdate with D?" He then looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Did you hear that, D? We're going to playdate! Is it now? Now? Today? Today now?"

Draco looked at Hermione and Kingsley in a panic. They never really talked about when the supposed playdate / living with him was going to start.

"Uh, we don't know yet, T. This is the first time I'm hearing about this play date." Draco replied while pointedly looking at Hermione who only rolled her eyes goodnaturedly.

"Don't be a drama queen, Malfoy. It's just a playdate. We can schedule it any day that's convenient for you."

Draco sighed in relief, at least the playdate wasn't anything sudden. Merlin knows he already had a long day.

"I do however have a small request," Hermione said with a small smirk.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue.

"I think it would benefit both of you if the playdate will be held in your house. That way Teddy can be acquainted with the surroundings."

Teddy squealed in delight at Hermione's words, his brown eyes looking at Draco excitedly.

"He gets really excited whenever he goes or does anything new since he hasn't been able to explore much these past couple of months." Hermione explained with a smile. "You love seeing and learning new things don't you, love?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Teddy chanted, once again wriggling in Draco's arms. "What's your house like, D? Do you have a kitchen and a potty? I hope you do! I get really hungry a lot so you need a kitchen to give me food and I pee a lot too so you need a potty in your house!"

Draco smiled at Teddy and squeezed him closer to his chest, "I do have a kitchen and a potty."

"Cool." Teddy whispered before settling his head on Draco's shoulder with his thumb inside his mouth.

Both Hermione and Kingsley smiled at the two of them.

"I don't think we still need that playdate to know if they'll be comfortable with each other, Hermione." Kingsley joked.

Hermione laughed, "Is Saturday ok with you, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Teddy and asked him as well, "What do you say, T? Is Saturday ok?"

Teddy only mumbled a small "Mmmm." As he was already slowly falling asleep on Draco's shoulder.

"I'd take that as a yes." Draco said amusedly.

Kingsley laughed and addressed Draco, "Well, it looks like everything is going well so I'll go ahead and make the necessary steps for your inheritance." He then pointed to a thick brown envelope in one of the shelves in Hermione's office.

"That's Teddy's file. Everything you need to know about him, the terms of your inheritance, and everything else we deemed important will be in that envelope. I suggest you take it home to read."

Draco nodded as Hermione clapped her hands once as if signaling that their little meeting was drawing to a close.

"Okay! Please do send me an owl as to how we're supposed to dress and Teddy and I will be there on Saturday!"

Draco gave Hermione a confused look, "To just drop him off right?"

Hermione stared back without a care in the world, "Nope."

"What do you mean nope? You mean you're coming along?"

Hermione flipped her hair, "Of course I'm coming along. I meant it when I said I'm going to help you. I also need to check your house just to make sure that everything is child proof and safe. That all pointy things are locked away and safety charms are strongly implemented. Did you know that in the UK alone about 70% of children below 10 have been accidentally stabbed by a fork! We need to make sure Teddy is safe! I'm going to go through every fork you have with a spell just to be sure…."

Draco blocked out whatever else Hermione was saying and sighed, Here we go….

 


	5. A Play Date

After a mind boggling Monday, the rest of the week was thankfully generous to Draco.

He was able to withdraw the amount he needed to appease Warwick and the company was now more or less his. He just had to make sure that he had steady control of the withdrawal of galleons in his inheritance so he can keep the company up and running.

Employees had been hired, potion ingredients had been shipped from all over the world, and handshakes have been exchanged. Potions of all types and uses were immediately made and transported to the shelves of Draco’s stores he fondly named Wyvern’s Apothecary. Named after his favorite dragon breed ever since he was very young -  the precocious White Wyvern of the North. With scales as white as snow and its intractable personality, Draco had always identified with White Wyverns. And even if he didn’t want his name explicitly tagged to his apothecaries, he still wanted a connection or at least a part of him in his stores albeit in a very subtle way.

Each store of Wyvern’s Apothecary in Carkitt Market, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade was built of glass and steel, forcing the sunlight to fill in every nook and cranny of the store illuminating the glass bottles of different colors, shapes, and sizes that were proudly displayed in ornate silver and glass shelves. The white ghostly figure of a small dragon made by a guarding spell can be seen hovering over the shelves above the heads of everyone as it guards the store. Its ghostly white eyes scary and piercing at the same time.

By the middle of the week, all three of the apothecaries were up and running with a steady wave of clientele from the time it opened its doors until the late hours of the night. To say that Draco was thrilled was an understatement.

Even though he didn’t personally man each store, he was just as proud and as tired as all of his employees. He spent his time visiting each and every one of the stores everyday and also spear headed the concoction and invention of new potions in their headquarters. He knew he was spreading himself too thin with all the activities and the managing he was doing but at the same time he couldn’t seem to stop himself from fussing over every single thing about his stores and his company. This was the first time he was doing something all on his own and his company and stores seemed to be the first thing he had exclusively owned all to himself that he was all too proud to share and boast about. He wanted everything to be perfect and he didn't want anyone to have anything bad to say about his business and his products.

Admittedly by Friday afternoon he was already knackered and running low on sleep. He was in his office trying to figure out the missing ingredient in his hangover killer potion when a brown owl found him. With messy hair and annoyed eyes, he let the owl through his office’s large windows, took the letter it was carrying, gave it a treat and let it curl up for a bit of rest on his mahogany table.

Draco unfolded the carefully rolled parchment, rolling his eyes as he extricated the red ribbon  that was coiled around it. Inside was a letter written in neat loopy cursive with black ink.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_This is Hermione Granger. I have not received any word from you since Monday and I hope you did not forget about the scheduled play date with Teddy tomorrow. What time should we swing by your house and what attire should we wear? I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what kind of activities we will be partaking in just so Teddy and I could be ready. Do we need to bring anything? Food perhaps? A first aid kit? I do hope in Merlin’s name that you have a first aid kit._

_You may send your reply through Star Burst here or you can opt for one of your own owls. This is her first delivery and I hope she made it to you successfully with the letter. Teddy and I chose her together just yesterday! Isn’t she swell? Did she do well on her first delivery? Please do give her a treat for her troubles and for a job well done._

_P.S. Teddy is very excited! And he says hi._

 

At the end of the letter was a scribble of some sort which he realized was a letter T and a letter D no doubt drawn by Teddy.

Draco smiled at the letter for a heartbeat before his eyes widened in panic.

Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck! He had forgotten about the supposed play date with Teddy!

He hurriedly looked at his watch, taking note of the date and time.

Friday. 3:09 PM.

Ok.Ok. He still had time to put together something for tomorrow.

What exactly happens in play dates? Merlin only knows!

In a graceless hurry, he left the books and parchments littered on his table and made a beeline for his coat. He still had to go to Gringotts to settle some finances and then he should go to the supermarket to get some food for them to eat tomorrow and then he will go to a toy shop for sure to get something for Teddy.

He was still listing the things he had yet to accomplish while already opening the door of his office to alert his secretary of his departure when a loud screech drew his attention back to his desk and the brown owl.

“Oh for fucks sake!” he cursed as he ran back to his desk, grabbed a small parchment and his quill and wrote in a hurry,

_10 AM Tomorrow. Dress casually._

He was about to sign his name when he hesitated and added,

Please tell Teddy that I am excited to play date with him as well.

Another sigh and he added another sentence,

_Star Burst did well._

_D.M._

He then secured the letter onto the owl’s leg with a practiced knot and let the owl – Star Burst out of his office.

* * *

 

Gringotts was being a bitch of a bank and there was no doubt about it.

The first thing on Draco’s agenda was to withdraw some more galleons that is very much needed for his research. But instead of his expected 5 minute rendezvous inside the bank, here he was now standing in front of one of the goblins still trying to make sense of what is happening.

“We’re sorry Mr. Draco but we can’t give you access to any more of your galleons until Mr. Edward has also given his signed consent.” The goblin sighed.

“Mr. Edward? Who in the fucking wizarding world is Mr. Edward?” Draco all but screamed.

“You tell us, Mr. Draco. It is stated here in your documents that your vaults are shared with a Mr. Edward. In this case, any and all withdrawals must be with consent of both owners of the vault.”

“Edward? Why in the hell would I share a vault with someone named Edward? Who in the fucking bloody blasted hell is Edward?”

The goblin sighed again, “It says here in the ministry documents that you are the guardian and rightful family of a Mr. Edward Tonks – Lupin and therefore share assets, vaults, and galleons with him until he is of age to set up his own vault. This Mr. Edward is also the reason why you were able to withdraw more than the prescribed reparations amount.” The goblin looked at him suspiciously under his wire rimmed glasses, “Unless of course you are saying that you do not know this Mr. Edward and there has been a mistake. In that case you will be ordered to give back the amount that you had withdrawn a couple of days ago.”

Draco suddenly quieted down.

"Oh, uh , yes. I guess I forgot. Right, Teddy – Edward Lupin. Sorry I’m still getting used to it.” Draco stammered, “So you’re saying I can’t withdraw anything else unless there is given consent from Teddy?”

The goblin sighed, evidently already tired of the conversation.

“Mr. Draco if you had read through the terms and conditions of your vault then you would know the answer to this. Yes. The only time you can withdraw galleons that exceed the allotted reparations amount would be when Mr. Edward gives his consent or if he comes to the bank personally with you. But if there is no given consent then you will have to wait another 6 months to withdraw just like everybody else.”

Draco coughed, apologized for the ruckus he made, and hurriedly walked out of Gringott’s.

I really should’ve read that file Kingsley gave, he thought to himself.

So if Teddy is vital for me to access my inheritance then I guess I really need to impress this kid with one hell of a play date, he quietly chuckled.

* * *

 

Hermione was nervous and merlin only knows why.

This is bloody ridiculous. If there’s anyone who should be nervous it should be Malfoy, she thought with a huff.

She looked over at Teddy who was running around his room at full speed. He had only one sock on and his shorts of choice. Hermione gave him the task of dressing himself for the playdate and he was taking it very seriously as he was currently choosing between a blue and white striped shirt and a green shirt with a cartoon dinosaur wearing shades printed in front.

“Which one do you think D will like more, Aunty?” Teddy asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, “Definitely the green one.”

Teddy gave a serious nod, “You’re right. He’d like Remy the Rex with the shades.”

Hermione laughed and gestured for him to come closer so she can help him with putting it on.

Teddy’s hair was purple, a very loud clue that he’s excited. Another clue would be the fact that he kept running around and double checking everything they were bringing.

Before Hermione can squeeze another comment in, Teddy had once again darted out of the room only to return seconds later with his trainers in hand.

He then jumped on the small chair at the foot of his bed and started to put the shoe on the foot that didn't have socks, making Hermione smile at his enthusiasm.

“Do you think D will like the cookie we’re bringing?”

Hermione nodded while helping him put on his other sock, “I’m sure he will.”

“What if he’s allergic to the cookies we give him?”

“Then we’ll bake him another kind of cookie next time.” Hermione answered coolly, now moving to help him put on his shoes.

“What other kinds of cookies are there, Aunty?”

“Well, there are snickerdoodles, sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies, oatmeal cookies, and lots more.” Hermione listed.

“Wow that’s a lot huh. Annnnnndddd what kind did we make again?” Teddy continued to ask as he skipped to the other side of the room to get his backpack.

“We made chocolate chip cookies.”

Teddy was silent for a moment before asking again, “What if he’s allergic to alllllll the kinds of the cookies.”

“Then we’ll bake him a cupcake next time.” Hermione answered patiently.

“Are you ready to go, little love? Or are you still worried about the cookies?”

Teddy looked up at her and took her hand, his nervousness and excitement slowly coming back to a normal level as his hair also slowly turned back to brown, “Nah, I trust you. I think D will love the cookies and if he’s allergic I know you can heal him with your wand.”

Hermione smiled and squeezed Teddy’s small hand, “Well then we should probably get going.”

Teddy squeezed her hand back and jumped, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

* * *

Draco nervously paced the massive living room of his manor. Any minute now Hermione and Teddy were bound to arrive.

He had double checked everything, multiple times even, and yet he was still feeling very nervous about the whole thing. He wanted to give Teddy the best day of his young life and he was feeling very pressured. The smallest sounds all started to seem similar to knocks to him and he had opened the large doors multiple times in the last hour that it was starting to get stupid.

Three sharp knocks accompanied with soft murmurs suddenly echoed all around Draco, stopping his pacing and making a small chill run down his spine.

You’d think I didn’t survive a war by the way I’m behaving, he thought sarcastically.

He took big steps towards the heavy door and with a steadying breath, opened the doors wide.

“Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Draco’s legs were immediately accosted by small hands as Teddy hugged his legs as soon as the door was opened wide enough for him to wiggle through.

“Hey buddy how you doing?” Draco recovered quickly and scooped Teddy into his arms.

Teddy looked up at him with adoring eyes and smiled, “Amazing! So much happened since we were at Aunty’s office! We went shopping for clothes and other stuff and then we bought an owl and then Aunty said I can choose the name so I named it Starburst like the candy and then we made the cookies. What cookies are they again, Aunty?”

“Chocolate chip cookies.” Hermione answered while entering through the doors with a smile and holding a container of cookies.

“Teddy made sure those are perfect. Only the best for D.” Hermione winked at him.

Draco almost choked at the unexpected wink and tried to smile back awkwardly. He took the container with one hand while the other continued to cradle a bouncing Teddy as he led Hermione farther into the manor, through a large dining hall and into a garden.

“This is the garden. You can leave your things in the dining room. We’ll be spending most of our time outside though but you can always accio it to you.”

Hermione looked around the ‘garden’. It was about a hundred times the size of a normal garden. It resembled a field more than a garden as she can see trees and hills from a distance.

“Your garden seems to be a meadow, Draco.” Hermione chided with a nudge to Draco’s ribs.

“Uh, yeah, I think my mother just wanted to say that she has a ‘garden’ in one of the manors and well this is it. There used to be a maze here and beds of roses but that was before uh, everything. So yeah.” Draco awkwardly explained.

Hermione smiled encouragingly, “What exactly are we doing out here in the meadow, Draco?”

Draco smirked and looked at Teddy with a glint in his eyes, “You ready to practice your Quidditch skills, T?”

Teddy’s eyes widened and he let out a huge squeal at the same time that Hermione loudly exclaimed, “What?! You cannot be serious, Malfoy!”

Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes before turning back to Hermione.

“Relax, Granger. We won’t take our eyes off of him and I’ll be there every step of the way. I’ll even ride the broom with him if that’s any consolation to you.”

Hermione bit her lower lip in apprehension, “I don’t know, Malfoy.”

Draco sighed, “It’s Draco not Malfoy and don’t worry about it. Nothing bad will happen to Teddy. Not with us here. And if – Merlin forbid -  anything bad will happen, I’m sure we can deal with it like the experienced wizard and witch that we are. What do you say?”

Hermione looked at Draco and then at Teddy whose eyes were wide, silently pleading.

“Please.” Teddy whispered in a small voice.

“D told me he’s the best quidditch player ever! He can fly really good, Aunty!”

Hermione sighed and gave a small nod, “Oh he better be the best!”

Draco smiled as Teddy whooped in excitement. He then looped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and squeezed, “I’ll take care of him don’t worry.”

Hermione blushed and nodded before scurrying to one of the ornate metal chairs scattered around the garden.

Draco smirked at her one more time, enjoying the way her blush deepened before turning back to Teddy.

“Let’s go?”

Teddy’s answer was a tinkering laugh as he took hold of Draco’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Flying Lessons

Draco held the Junior Comet firmly with one hand and made a show of presenting it to Teddy with a flourish. He smirked at Hermione’s snort and gave her a wink that effectively shut her up.

“This Junior Comet right here is a training broom. It can fly up to 7 meters up into the air depending on the skill of the rider. It’s been enchanted to gauge the expertise of the rider so it can match it with the desired height he or she is ready for.”

Teddy oohed and aahed as Draco pointed out the basic parts of the broom, demonstrated how to mount it properly, and made Teddy feel the soft thrum of magic coursing through the broom.

“As a rider, it is very important to feel one with the broom. You shouldn’t view it as something foreign like a – uh – what are those metal things the muggles ride?”

“A car.” Hermione interjected which earned a smirk from Draco.

“Couldn’t resist, Granger? But yes a ‘car’. Instead you should see it as another part of your body. Something that moves with you and is controlled by you through sheer instinct.”

Teddy tilted his head to the side and regarded Draco, “A part of my body hmmm.”

“Yes and it’s between your legs and uh I guess like your uh – your – but it's uh - “

“Malfoy.” Hermione warned.

“Yes! Well right. Back to the lesson!”

“Like my what?” Teddy asked with wide eyes.

Draco looked at Hermione for help.

“I guess you can say it’s like another hand or maybe another leg? Another part of your body that can help you get to places.” Hermione explained with a small teasing smile at Draco.

“Uh yes. Exactly,” Draco affirmed. “Well, let’s get on to it then. Why don't you mount the broom and see where we go from there? We can start with summoning the broom.”

Draco then placed the small broom on the ground a few steps beside Teddy’s feet and took a step back.

“Okay, T. This is how it works. For you to truly be comfortable with the broom it must also be comfortable with you as its rider. Mutual respect is important when it comes to flying, and for that to happen, you must be acquainted with your broom and be able to summon it.”

Teddy stood up a little straighter and regarded Draco seriously.

“How do I salmon my broom, D.”

Draco smiled at Teddy’s determination, “To summon your broom you simply have to stand comfortably, spread your arm like this, and say ‘Up’.”

Draco then demonstrated by summoning the Junior Comet into his hand.

“Did you see how I did it just then? You have to summon the broom with confidence but don’t worry if you don’t succeed the first ti – huh.”

Draco was interrupted by Teddy’s confident command and the soft whirr of the broom rushing onto Teddy’s small hand.

“Like that?” Teddy asked.

“Uh yeah just like that. That was great, T!” Draco proudly praised Teddy and offered his hand for a high five.

Teddy smiled and returned the high five before looking at Hermione, “Did you see that, Aunty? I salmoned my broom! I did it!”

“Great job, Teddy! Oh! I just know you’re going to be as brilliant as Harry when it comes to flying!”

Draco scoffs, “As brilliant as me, you mean?”

“Yeah! As brilliant as D!” Teddy cheers.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and settled into her seat more comfortably. It looked like Draco had complete control of the situation after all.

 

* * *

 

Draco smirked as he watched Teddy zooming around the garden with his broom hovering not more than a meter from the ground. All the safety charms he casted on the Junior Comet were in effect and they were, with all pun intended, working like a charm.

“Did you see that, D? I think I’m flying higher and higher!”

“I sure did, buddy. I’m sure you’ll be a pro like me in no time at all.”

“I want to fly very very high like you, D! I want to see the clouds and play quidditch and be just like you!”

Draco’s eyes lit up with sudden inspiration.

“Do you wanna see just how high I can really fly?”

Teddy’s eyes widened just as Hermione’s head snapped up from the book she was reading.

“Draco, you better not be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.” She warned.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Come on now, Granger. It’s going to be really safe. We won’t fly that high and I’ll be there with him the whole time.”

“We will fly together, D?!” Teddy all but screamed.

“No, Malfoy. You are not taking my precious Teddy up very very high in the air like a lunatic. Must I remind you that this is a play date and not a quidditch match with one of your mates?”

“Of course, I won’t do that. We’ll just fly a bit higher than a meter off the ground that’s all. And yes I am well aware that little Teddy here is precious cargo that must be protected at all times, but, Hermione, I am his legal guardian. I think it is only right to have the chance to bond with him in a way that we’re comfortable with, and it just so happens that we both love to fly. Isn’t that the main goal of today? For the two of us to be comfortable with one another and to bond?”

Hermione nibbled at her lower lip in apprehension. He was of course correct.

“But must you do it while high up in the air riding a thin twig of wood?”

Draco laughed, “Are you not a witch, Hermione? Smartest one of our generation at that! This thin twig of wood is one of magic’s most miraculous inventions.”

Hermione only looked at Draco with evident apprehension in her eyes.

“And I’ll let you put as much safety charms as you want on top of the charms and precautions I already have in place, how about that?”

“Ohhh please, Aunty! We will only fly for like 5 seconds – no! Just 3 seconds and then we come back. I swear it!” Teddy interjected.

For a few moments, Hermione continued to stare right into Draco’s eyes, searching for assurance or Merlin knows what. Draco was just about to make another teasing remark when he heard Hermione’s soft yet unyielding voice.

“I trust you, Draco.”  

Draco’s eyebrows snapped up in surprised as he stared right at Hermione’s brown eyes, sensing that her words and her trust ran far deeper than just when it comes to flying.

When was the last time someone trusted him in such a pure manner? Was he even worthy of being trusted?

Draco was dumbfounded for a moment, not really sure what to say. At last he settled on thanking her.

“Thank you.” He all but whispered, wishing that those two words were able to convey everything he really wanted to say.

Teddy looked at the two adults impatiently, “So we fly now?”

Hermione smiled, “Not yet, love. I’ll take a look at the broom first and then off you go with Draco.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is stupid, Granger. He doesn’t need that at all.” Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione went through all the charms she casted on the broom AND around the two boys for the fourth time.

“You just never know, Malfoy. It’s more for my peace of my mind than anything else.”

“Are we ready to fly yet?” Teddy all but screamed.

Hermione gave one last sigh and stepped back, “Yes. You’re ready to fly now.”

Teddy immediately ran to Draco’s side and threw his arms in the air, silently asking Draco to carry him and to put him astride the broom.

Draco picked him up without hesitation and positioned him perfectly in front of him astride the broom.

“Remember, Teddy, don’t let go of the handle and avoid moving around too much.” Draco reminded the boy. “And Granger, do try to hold on to your knickers. I’m sure your heart won’t take it when we come back completely unharmed and in one piece.” He teased.

“Ha ha, Malfoy. Very funny.” Hermione answered mulishly with her chin turned up.

With one last smirk at Hermione, Draco pushed off of the ground with an ease only an experienced flyer would have and smoothly controlled the broom’s levitation as they started to move forward.

Teddy was visibly brimming with excitement as he tightly clutched the broom’s handle. His eyes wide and his smile getting bigger and bigger with each inch that they climb and each tree they passed.

At around twenty-five meters from the ground, Draco stopped the steady ascent of the broom and expertly slowed down their speed to almost that of the speed of a regular bicycle.

“You ok there, Teddy?” Draco yelled against the wind.

“Yeah!!” Teddy yelled back.

“You ready to do a turn?”

Teddy vibrated with excitement, “Yes! A turn!”

Draco eased the broom into a turn without missing a beat, which earned a loud cheer from Teddy.

For the next couple of minutes all they did was go back and forth the meadow, doing turns and simply flied not much higher than a few feet from the ground. Every now and then they waved at Hermione each time they passed her by.

Hermione seemed to be more at ease now as she had once again taken a seat simply content on watching the two boys zoom around. Teddy on the other hand was still as excited as when they started. His smile had not left his face the whole time and he was more than happy to just spend time in the air.

A few more minutes and Draco finally decided it was time to go back to the ground, “Ok Teddy I think we’ve flown enough today and to tell you the truth I’m a bit hungry. It’s way past lunch time and I’m sure Hermione won’t like it if we missed lunch time.”

Teddy turned his head a little bit to look at Draco and simply nodded, “Ok. I’m hungry too.”

WELL THAT WAS EASY, Draco thought. To be honest he was expecting more of a fight or a tantrum but he guessed that just goes to show how incredibly well Hermione was raising Teddy.

With one last turn, they started back to where they left Hermione.

They were almost there when Teddy once again looked back at Draco with a small but tired smile, “Thanks, D. I like flying with you.”

Draco smiled back, “I like flying with you too, T.”

With another smile, Teddy turned his head back around just as the color of his hair started to fade in front of Draco’s own eyes. The once rich chocolate brown started to lose its richness from the crown of his head slowly making its way to the tips of his curls.

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise and in panic. WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK? IS HE DYING? IS THAT WHATS HAPPENING? IS HE LOSING HIS LIFE FORCE OR WHATEVER THE FUCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS EYES??

“Teddy? Teddy?! Are you alright??” Draco screamed in a panic.

“Yeah just tired and hungry. What about you, D?” Teddy answered flippantly without even turning his head, all the while his hair had stopped changing and was now a shocking shade of platinum blonde, exactly like Draco’s.

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes as he deliberately pushed through the remaining distance with much faster speed than was probably safe.

“We’re almost there, buddy! We’ll get you all sorted out!”

“Weeeeeeee!” Teddy squealed.

Hermione squinted her eyes at the small dot that was hurtling very fast right at her, not really understanding what in the hell was happening.

“Get out of the way, Granger!” Draco yelled as they skidded into a bush a few meters from where they were supposed to land. All of Hermione’s charms simultaneously went off to quickly cushion their not so smooth landing and to protect the two riders.

“What in Merlin’s name, Malfoy. What is happening? Did you lose control of the broom?” Hermione ran to them in a panic.

Draco quickly got off the broom and took Teddy by the armpits, carrying him off of the broom and into Hermione’s line of sight.

“He’s not well, Granger!!! Look at him! I probably did something wrong! His life is being drained from his head! I saw it!!. You were right we shouldn’t have done that!! It must be the air or the spells of I don't know what!!?” Draco screeched.

“Calm down, Draco. What is the probl – ohhhh.”

Hermione took a long look at the two blondes in front of him; the small one still smiling and still having a lot of fun and the taller one who looked like a mad man.

Hermione couldn’t contain herself anymore and started laughing.

“What the fuck?! This is not funny! We need to get him to St. Mungo’s right now!”

“Malfoy! Draco!” she wheezed in between laughs, “Calm down! His life is not being sucked out of him!”

“But, but his hair! I saw it! With my own eyes. He lost his color! His hair! It’s dead now!”

“He’s a metamorphmagus!” Hermione laughed.

Draco sputtered, “A mega? Met? metamaggot? WHAT?”

Hermione composed himself enough and took Teddy from Draco’s tight grip to cuddle the boy close to her, barely containing her giggles.

“He’s a metamorphmagus. It means he has the rare ability of changing his appearance supposedly at his own will. But since he’s too young to control it, he’s usually not aware when he’s doing it. It’s usually his hair that changes colors when he’s feeling really strong emotions. Well, for now it’s just his hair. We’ll see what else he can do as he grows older, right Teddy?”

Teddy smiled at Hermione and then at Draco, “Yeah! Is my hair different right now?” he asked as he put both of his hands on his head as if that will show him what color his hair was at that moment.

“I… I don’t… what???” Draco swayed on his feet.

“Malfoy? Draco? I think you should sit down.”

Without another word, Draco fell on his face without even an ounce of grace and fainted on Hermione’s feet.


	7. Even if you don't want me to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in one day! It just kinda wrote itself tbh. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Hermione paced in front of an unconscious Draco sprawled on the green chaise longue. She managed to levitate him to the nearest parlor from the garden with Teddy innocently following along.

“We should’ve told him in advance. How can he not know? Hasn't he read Teddy’s dossier? Oh who am I kidding of course he hasn’t read it yet. He’s just as bad as Harry and Ron when it comes to these things. Seriously, men are such weird annoying creatures! We specifically asked him to read it! Now look at where we’re at! We could’ve avoided all this shit if he just read the bloody thing!”

“You said shit, Aunty. You’re not supposed to say shit.” Teddy interrupted Hermione’s rant.

Hermione looked at Teddy sitting on one of the green ornate canapés scattered around the opulent room. He looked comically small and modern juxtaposed to the old French decorations that screamed old rich. But at the same time he looked right at home with his platinum hair and aristocratic features. One would think he was Draco’s son. Just another Malfoy growing up in the ancestral manor waiting for his Hogwarts owl so he can finally be sorted to Slytherin and continue his family’s pure blooded legacy.

“I’m sorry, love. It’s just – this is Malfoy’s fault!”

“What is his fault, Aunty?” Teddy’s head tipped to the side quizzically.

“Well uhm fainting! He should’ve had breakfast before meeting with us!”

“Maybe he is just tired, Aunty. Maybe that’s why he’s sleeping right now because he just needs nap time. Flying is really tiring.”

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Teddy carefully. His words do hold some truth in them. Considering that they just dropped a magical child into his life a few days ago, fainting out of sheer exhaustion and shock does seem plausible.

“I guess you’re right, love. He needs rest.”

“Yeah and maybe food. He said he was hungry when we were up in the air.”

Hermione nodded, “Us too, we need to eat. It’s way beyond lunch time and I’m sure you’re quite famished from all that flying.”

Hermione looked around the room as if expecting to see big flashy signs that pointed straight to the kitchen. “I guess we need to find our way around this maze of a manor now shouldn’t we?” she whispered unsteadily.

Wild memories of their escape from the manor came unbridled into her mind. Her arm where Bellatrix carved the word mudblood seemed to burn anew as if the wound was fresh from a few hours ago and not from months before.

Teddy also looked around and only shrugged, “It’s a big house,” he said matter of factly.

Hermione almost laughed at Teddy’s innocent answer “Yes it is. As a matter of fact, I think you should just stay here with Malfoy while I go get us some food. You can be a big boy and look after him while I go get us some food right?”

Teddy smiled, nodded, and gave a salute, “I’ll protect him, Aunty! Just like my toy soldiers!”

Hermione smiled and added, “And don’t touch anything.”

 

* * *

 

Draco clutched his aching head and opened his eyes slowly. WHAT IN MERLIN’S HELL HAPPENED?

The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes were a pair of upside down brown eyes that were way too close for comfort. “What the hell?”

“Hey, D! You’re awake!”

“Oh huh? Hey bud.” Draco replied awkwardly, “Where am I?”

“Wellllllll, you’re inside the big house because you got tired and decided to take a nap after we went flying. Do you remember? You we’re so tired you just fell PLOP on the grass.” Teddy recounted animatedly, his hands demonstrating just how he supposedly went “plop” onto the ground.

Draco blinked twice just before a rush of memories and confusion hit him all at once.

The flying, Granger reading, Teddy’s hair, something about a maggot.

“I – huh? Your hair!! You’re a metamorphmagus!” Draco all but exploded.

“Uhuh,” Teddy shrugged like it was nothing out of the normal at all that his hair changed colors.

“Wow.” Draco whispered. “You’re really something, Teddy.”

Teddy suddenly looked at him with fear and anxiety, “Something else that is bad? Is that why you fell asleep? Because you didn’t want to look at me anymore with my new hair? Because I’m something weird and bad and not normal?”

Without minding his aching head, Draco sat up, put his hands on both of Teddy’s shoulders, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Never say nor think that. You are something unique, wonderful, and magical. Never doubt that. I am so sorry I made you doubt and question yourself like that. As your guardian, parent, friend, or whatever it is that you call me, I will make sure that this will never happen again and that I will only do and say things that will secure you in every sense of the word.”

Teddy sniffled and nodded, “Thanks, D.”

“And by the way, I love your new hair,” Draco teased with a wink. “Perfect color with just the right amount of shine. Do you know how many products I need to use to get mine to look just like that? You’re a natural, T!”

Teddy cracked a small smile, “Really? You like it?”

“Absolutely love it, mate. It’s perfect. I think it should stay that way all the time.”

“Is it really just like yours?” Teddy asked innocently, his eyes shy and inquisitive.

“You look like me more than I look like me, if that makes any sense.” Draco laughed.

“Cool.” Teddy breathed, adoration clear in his eyes as he placed a small hand on his head and reached out another hand towards Draco’s head.

Draco only smiled and let him touch his hair for a few seconds as he looked around the parlor, “So where’s Granger? I’m sure she would hate to miss an opportunity to laugh some more in my face.”

“She asked me to stay here to protect you while she went to get some lunch so that’s what I did.” Teddy puffed his chest.

“Thanks, buddy. You did a really good job of protecting me that’s for sure. Now, what do you say we go and find your Aunty so we can finally have some food. What do you think?”

Teddy nodded and jumped up from the chaise, “Yeah! I’m super hungry! We made cookies and brought it with us today! You reallyyyyy need to taste them! They’re super good they do this thing where they melt in your mouth but they’re also crunchy so they make a sound when you bite them! Aunty made them with me so it’s super good! Anything Aunty makes is super good!”

“Alright alright,” Draco’s head spun as he finally succeeded on standing up. His one hand immediately seeking the chaise for support. Teddy observed him carefully and made his way towards him to take his other hand, “You ok, D?”

Draco nodded once and squeezed Teddy’s hand in affirmation. Teddy nodded and squeezed his hand back in silent understanding.

“Don’t worry, D. I’ll protect you.”

 

* * *

 

Draco and Teddy found Hermione in the manor’s massive kitchen trying to pry a wooden spoon away from a house elf.

“Mippy will cook! Miss must let Mippy cook! Mippy is loyal to Master! Mippy will serve Master!”

“Oh Mippy! Would you just let me cook this one time? You don’t have to be enslaved in this manor, Mippy! I know hundreds of house elves like you who’ve chosen freedom and paid employment. I can help you!” Hermione tried to reason with the house elf.

Mippy’s already big eyes widened at Hermione’s words. “That is not help, Miss! That is death! Mippy does not want death. Mippy wants to serve Master.”

At that moment, Mippy saw Draco and Teddy enter the kitchen and let go of the wooden spoon she was fighting Hermione over, causing Hermione to fall on her ass.

“Master!” Mippy sobbed as she threw herself onto Draco’s feet. “Miss is threatening Mippy with death! Mippy will only die if Master wants her to!”

“Bloody hell that’s some loyalty.” Draco heard Hermione mutter from her place on the floor.

Draco ignored her and lowered himself on the floor in front of the poor house elf.

“Mippy listen to me. First of all, I don’t want you to hurt or kill yourself in any way shape or form. I thought we talked about that already? Second, Miss Hermione Granger is an honored guest and if she so wishes to use the kitchen then you must let her. If she needs any help I am sure she will call you and if she doesn’t then she doesn’t. I want you to serve me by listening to what I’m saying and following my instructions.”

Mippy looked at Draco with complete loyalty as she nodded, “Yes Master. Certainly Master. Mippy will let Miss cook in her kitchen, Master. Mippy is a good elf. Mippy will serve Master.”

The house elf then stood up and walked towards Hermione to offer her a hand and help her stand up. “Miss can cook in Mippy’s kitchen. Miss is a guest of Master’s. Miss will call Mippy if she wants help.” Missy then bowed before snapping her fingers and disappearing with a loud crack.

Hermione watched the whole exchange in silent admiration, “I – wow? That was wonderfully handled, Malfoy.”

Draco shrugged, “All my house elves are paid and are free to leave whenever they want. They’re here out of their own free will and loyalty. Mippy there is extremely attached to me as she was the one who took care of me as a child. You could only imagine her loyalty, she even buys me gifts with her salary even though I’ve told her a million times to stop doing it.”

Hermione nodded, “That’s great, Malfoy. I don't know if you are aware of this but I founded an organization for house elves back when we were at Hogwarts it was called ---“

“SPEW. I know.” Draco finished for her.

“I – well yes! S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. How did you - ?”

Draco just shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. The real question is what we’re you thinking playing tug of war with one of my best elves and have you successfully found any food?”

“Oh! I made spaghetti bolognese I hope that’s alright with the both of you. It’s almost finished when Mippy found me tinkering about your massive kitchen and decided to challenge me with a wooden spoon duel.” Hermione joked.

“Yes!!! Spaghetti!! I love spaghetti!!!” Teddy whooped.

“As you can see, Teddy loves spaghetti bolognese and I figured it's a pretty safe option since no one can hate spaghetti. You do like spaghetti right, Malfoy?”

Draco smirked, “Yeah, Granger, it’s fine. What with all the trouble and dueling you had to go through just to prepare it for us, how can I not like it?”

Hermione blushed and lightly tapped Draco’s shoulder with the wooden spoon, “Oh sod off.”

Draco laughed at Hermione’s red face earning another squeeze from Teddy’s hand which he was still holding. Draco looked at the small boy who was smiling brightly at the two of them and squeezed his hand right back.

“Shall we, Granger? Teddy? Ready to eat?”

 

* * *

 

The three of them found their way to the grand dining room with the large rectangular dining table that comfortably seats twenty persons at a time.

Hermione couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of the huge table and its grand place settings. The silverware and china were all in pristine condition, the candles were still new, and the table cloth was a deep shade of green.

 _They probably had death eater meetings at this very table. My death was probably planned here so many times._ She couldn't help but think as she looked around at the empty paintings on the high ceilinged walls.

She noticed how Draco avoided sitting them at the head of the table just in front of the fireplace and instead opted for them to sit at the very opposite, the farthest seats from the fireplace. He then arranged their plates on both sides of the table, two plates facing the other.

“Bon appetite.”

Teddy of course chose to sit beside Draco. His small hand holding the heavy fork, ready to dive in. His small body was almost sitting on Draco’s lap in an attempt to get closer. Hermione sat across the two blondes and amusedly watched the two of them interact while they all ate.

“Spaghetti is Italian. Did you know that, D? Aunty told me food come from different places everywhere just like we come from London.”

“I know someone who’s Italian.”

“Oh! Like spaghetti?”

“Yeah but a person.”

“Cool.”

“He’s a very good friend and business partner.”

“I hope I can meet someone like that too. Someone Italian and cool like spaghetti.”

“You can meet him if you want.”

“Really?! Wow!”

“You should come with me to one of my offices. I think you’d enjoy looking at the potion making process in my new Chelsea office and then maybe we can visit my other office in Kensington or maybe the Knightsbridge office is more child friendly? I’d have to check.”

"Wow what do you have in the offices, D? Toys and stuff?”

“Hmm not really, more of tables and chairs. Now that I think about it maybe a tour of my offices won’t be that fun for you. I think we should go to Crabbe and Goyle’s headquarters instead. They own a confectionary company, have I told you that, Granger?”

Hermione shook her head, more interested in listening to the conversation than adding anything.

“Well, you see, my friends Crabbe and Goyle have this confectionary company called The Powdered Porcupine. Yes, I know I know it’s a silly name. Save your judgements, Granger.”

Hermione only raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“What’s a conf-confercanary company?” Teddy asked.

“Confectionary company.” Draco corrected. “Well, the word confection simply means something sweet and rich just like candy or maybe pastries and the like. So, a confectionary company is a company that makes and develops sweets that you see in all the candy shops in places like Diagon Alley. Take Honeydukes for example. You know Honeydukes right, T?”

“Yeah! I love Honeydukes!”

“Some of the products being sold there were actually invented or developed by my friends Crabbe and Goyle. If you turn the packaging of a bonbon and see a small mark with an emblem of two letter P’s then that means that that product has an affiliation with The Powdered Porcupine in some way.”

“Wow.” Teddy breathed in disbelief. “They make candies. They must have so many already! Maybe like 10 packs!”

Draco laughed, “Well yes, simply put, they do make candies and they sell them.”

“You have such cool friends, D. I bet all your other friends are cool.”

Draco’s face dimmed upon the mention of his “other friends”. The excitement in his voice while talking about Crabbe and Goyle was immediately replaced by a tone of regret and guilt. “Not all of them are cool, unfortunately.”

Hermione stared at Draco, took a breath, and reached out her hand to touch his that was sitting on the table.

Draco’s body jolted in surprise at the warm, unprecedented contact. Little electric sparks seemed to be burning his hand making its way up to his face, making him – merlin forbid- blush.

“You do have cool friends, Draco. You must be proud of them.” Hermione said gently.

“I – yes. Very proud.”

Hermione offered a small smile before her eyes were caught by the paintings surrounding them. Draco looked behind him and regarded the empty paintings that once held the Malfoy ancestors.

“I removed them from there right after the war. I don’t know, it just bothered me that they’re still there after all these years, yelling out their uh – negative opinions when no one really asked for them. I think I’ll replace them with their portraits made by muggle painters or just muggle paintings in general. I don’t know yet. I’ve been too busy to think about the manor lately.”

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Being back here I mean.”

Hermione stared into Draco’s eyes, sensing his nervousness and his silent apology.

“Yes.”

Draco’s eyes hardened at the same time he closed his fist on the table.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you outright, but, I really am sorry, Hermione Granger. For everything. For the small jabs, the disrespectful names, the wrong mentality, and for all the hurt that I’ve made you go through. I deeply regret all my actions and for being a part of something so evil that it had cost so many lives. I have no excuses to offer and I know it may seem like empty words now but I hope you know that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the wrong that I’ve done. I am so sorry.”

Hermione squeezed Draco’s closed fist without saying anything. After a few moments, Draco opened his fist and turned his hand, taking Hermione’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers together. Without breaking eye contact, Draco raised their intertwined hands to his lips and gave Hermione’s knuckle a soft kiss.

Hermione couldn’t help but gasp at the simple action. She couldn’t look away from Draco’s silver eyes even as her poor heart skipped a beat.

Vulnerability and apology were so plainly written on Draco’s face that she didn’t quite know what to do. She’d never seen Draco like this and a part of her was honored that he felt safe enough in her presence to lay down his heart the way that he did.

“I forgive you.” She whispered. “Even if you didn’t ask me to and most especially even if you don’t want me to. I forgive you.”

Draco’s steadying breath blew on Hermione’s hand as he sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and planted his forehead on their intertwined hands, an act of surrender and relief. “Thank you.” He whispered before he posed their hands back on the table.

Teddy watched the whole exchange silently as he looked back and forth between the two adults. They have yet to give him their attention and they seemed to be content to just stare at each other. He then took matters into his own hands and climbed up his chair, leaned across the table and piled his small hand on top of Draco and Hermione’s before he gave them each a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did you think? 
> 
> For this story I really want Draco to be a good/proper father figure. I hope I do him justice. I am also still figuring out how to balance the somberness of the post war setting and the cuteness galore I want to write hahaha! I hope I’m doing it right so far ( feel free to critique me si non). Don’t worry the cuteness galore is just around the corner! 
> 
> AND I am accepting story / plot advice so if you want me to write something specific please do tell me. 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think and drop a review! I love hearing from you guys. You really do keep me going. 
> 
> Love lots, 
> 
> Viktoria (TheMalfoys)


	8. Enchanted Parchment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm spoiling you guys with these updates because I'm not sure when I'll have this much down time to write again. I'm really excited for this chapter and I think this is my favorite one so far.
> 
> Hope you like this one! Read and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine.

"So in conclusion I think that your arse is so big that it can't fit in that bloody chair."

Draco nodded absent mindedly, his eyes gazing down at the people milling about in the streets of Kensington, "Yes I agree. I trust your judgement on this, Zabini."

Blaise Zabini sighed, rolled up the Daily Prophet he was holding, and slapped Draco's legs conveniently situated on top of his desk while he lounged.

Draco didn't even bat an eyelash as he turned towards Zabini with a bland, "Huh?"

"Oh pardon me, Mr. Malfoy but are we not here to discuss about the new hotel we're about to open in less than 2 months? I was under the impression that we are here today to actually work."

Draco nodded and cleared his throat, which made Blaise smirk triumphantly.  _Finally we're getting through his thick skull._

"Yes, Yes I see. What do you think about Kensington?"

Blaise looked at Draco with clear confusion in his eyes, "What? The hotel is going to be in Paris, you fuckwit."

"What do you think about Kensington? About this area I mean. Is it a good neighborhood?"

Blaise only shook his head in disbelief, "Holy Merlin, you've finally lost your marbles. Was it Granger? Did she hex you to madness during your little rendezvous last weekend? I already warned you to be careful of that girl! Remember third year and that slap? You just never learn do you?"

"You're right. Kensington probably isn't the best location. It's a bit too loud maybe? But then again we are in Sloane Street right now which is a premier shopping place. Maybe I can find something a bit more family friendly around here? We'll see."

Blaise buried his head in his hands, "Draco, mate, I am not following whatever it is that you're saying. I literally have no idea what we're talking about right now if you ARE still talking to me."

Draco finally looked at him and sighed, "I'm buying a new house."

Blaise only looked at Draco in confusion, "Uh don't you already have like three in England alone? And aren't you living in the manor right now? What happened to the manor?"

"It has too much bad history and it's not family friendly."

Blaise did a double take at Draco's words "It's not 'family friendly'?" he repeated numbly.

"Yeah, I don't think Granger particularly likes the manor and Teddy needs a family friendly space to grow up in. I guess I need to look at houses with a big garden, now that I think about it. Considering how much he likes flying, he'll probably want to practice it as much as he can."

"So it  _is_  because of Granger." Blaise remarked amusedly.

Draco finally met his friend's eyes and said nothing.

Blaise let out a laugh, "Wow. Granger. Who would've thought?"

"Shut up." Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry but I just really find it funny that you're going to buy a house to impress a girl."

"It's not just because of her. It's mostly for Teddy."

Blaise smirked, "Yeah sure."

"It isn't!" Draco protested.

"Ok ok! I get it! You're pussy whipped. You don't have to explain anything. We've all been there before."

"I am not pussy whipped! I'm just – I don't even know – I just ?" Draco said while making vague gestures in the air.

"Sure mate." Blaise laughed.

Draco only glared, "So will you help me find a house or not?"

Blaise suddenly stood up and bowed, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place that this is all for love?! In the name of love I will gladly help you, Mr. Malfoy. For you and for your Gryffindor lady love!"

"Just shut up."

Blaise smirked, "With all these things you're going through just to impress her, you better have her on your arm when we celebrate the grand opening of our hotel. I want nothing less than romance and little flying hearts all around you the next time I see the both of you."

* * *

Tap tap tap

Hermione raised her head from the documents currently scattered all around her massive desk.

"Yes?"

Lavender's head poked through the door with a conspiring smile, "I have a little letter for you! It came through the office post so it got dumped on my desk."

"Oh ok. Thanks for that, Lavender. You can just put it with that pile over there together with the other work letters."

Lavender shook her head, still sporting her smirk. "Actually, Hermione, I think you should open this one and read it as soon as you can. I don't think it's a work letter at all."

"Huh?"

Lavender then entered her office and personally handed the parchment to Hermione. The green ribbon around it stared at Hermione blatantly, giving her an inkling as to who might've sent it. With a small wink at Hermione, Lavender giggled her way out of her office and closed the door with a soft click leaving Hermione with the parchment in her hands.

Hermione stared at the parchment for a while with a loud heart. In her mind's eye she can still see their hands intertwined. She's sure that if she tried hard enough she could still feel the warmth of his hand and that small kiss he gave her knuckle.

With a dainty, almost hesitant hand, she pulled the green ribbon and watched the parchment unravel in front of her.

_**Granger,** _

_**I hope that all is well with you and with Teddy. I have been mulling this over and I think that it is in everyone's interest if I buy a new house that will better suit Teddy's growth. I don't believe that the manor is the best place for a growing curious boy like Teddy and I think you would agree with me. I already have some houses in mind but have yet to schedule any viewings for said places. I would like to invite you and Teddy to come with me to take a look at the houses so we can all decide together which one would be the best for us. Just inform me of the dates that you are available and we will work from there.** _

_**You can directly write your reply on this parchment and I will immediately see it on mine. I believe it shares the same concept with those small portable boxes the muggles take with them everywhere. A mobile telephone, I believe they are called.** _

_**D.M.** _

Hermione read through the letter twice, her eyes glazing over the phrase 'so we can decide which one would be the best for us.'.

A Malfoy willing to leave his manor? Miracles do exist.

Abandoning her work for a moment, Hermione snatched a quill and readily poised it on the enchanted parchment.

* * *

Draco's leg nervously bounced as he stared at the parchment. In fact, he hasn't stopped staring at it since he sent the owl on its way.

_Maybe she hasn't received it yet._

_But I made sure to send the fastest owl so maybe she just has too much work to do today. She'll probably reply in a few days time in the very least._

_Orrrrrrr maybe I should send another owl just to make sure that she got the first owl._

_What if it got lost somewhere? What if the owl dropped it on a pile of dung bombs?_

Draco almost jumped out of his chair when a single red dot lit up right below his written message.

_SHE HAS IT._

_Or does she?_

_Is this Granger?_

_What if it's another wizard who got it by accident?_ Draco debated nervously.

_Draco,_  - the red ink began to write in loopy almost perfect cursive.

_Teddy and I are both well._

Draco released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

_I fully support this decision and I admire that you are thinking about Teddy's wellbeing for the long run. We would love to come with you to take a look at the houses. Will this weekend be ok for you?_

_Sincerely,_

The red cursive stopped below the salutation, as if the person writing was still thinking of how to end the letter.

Finally, bright red letters started to show itself spelling ' _Hermione Granger'_  before the writer paused and crossed out the second word.

_Hermione_

Draco stared at the parchment, silently waiting if Hermione was going to write more.

The trail of red cursive disappeared from the parchment, signaling that the writer was done writing. The once red ink of the written message slowly turned gold as it embedded itself on the parchment more permanently.

Draco hurriedly searched for a quill, almost knocking down a pot of ink in his search.

* * *

Hermione posed her quill slowly down on her messy desk. Her hands a bit shaky from merlin only knows what.

_Was it too much to cross out the Granger part? What if he's not yet comfortable with calling me by my first name?_

Hermione was still mulling it over when the parchment lit up with a soft green glow and words started forming just below her written message.

_**This weekend it is then, Hermione.** _

The green glow stopped for a moment before it continued on to write,

_**I won't faint this time, don't worry.** _

Hermione laughed and took back her quill.

* * *

_We wouldn't want that. What would Teddy think of you if you faint again?_

Draco smirked as he twirled his quill.

_**He would think nothing of it because I'll be able to explain myself, therefore, protecting my reputation.** _

The red glow reappeared just below his sentence as words started to come together,

_You mean you're going to lie? You're going to teach him how to lie at the ripe age of 5? My my Malfoy that's not being a good guardian to our little Teddy!_

_**Not lie, per se. More of the art of omission. He'll find that it would be a very useful tool as he grows older when he finally gets sorted to Slytherin.** _

_Oh I'm sorry but you seem to sound so sure that he's going to be sorted to Slytherin. Should I remind you that his father Remus Lupin is a Gryffindor?_

Draco scoffed and wrote,

_**And his closest living relatives are Slytherins. You should know that choosing me as his legal guardian meant that he will learn the Slytherin family secrets before he reaches the age of 6.** _

_There are Slytherin family secrets? And what are those pray tell._

_**They're secrets for a reason, Granger. We don't just reveal our precious goods to any curious Gryffindors. You have to earn it.** _

_Earn it? What is this the heart of a maiden? Are we in the middle ages?_

_**Only Slytherins of the highest degree are allowed to even glimpse these secrets. So sorry little lioness but I cannot disclose them to you.** _

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Draco addressed her as a 'little lioness'.

FOR FUCK'S SAKE HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL? SERIOUSLY, IS THAT ALL IT TAKES TO MAKE HER HEART SKIP A BEAT? She all but yelled at herself.

_For your information, Mr. Malfoy, Gryffindors also have secrets._

_**I doubt that.** _

_What do you mean you doubt that._

_**I just do.** _

_What makes you doubt that we have secrets of our own?_

_**Because Gryffindors are loud as all fucking hell and will take any and all opportunities to talk. I really doubt there are any secrets among Gryffindors.** _

_That's not true and you know it. The passage to our common room is literally a secret password._

_**Yeah sure it was a 'secret' password. Do you know how many times I've snuck in to your common room?** _

_What? And what we're you doing in our common room?_

_**Well that right there is just another Slytherin secret.** _

Hermione rolled her eyes. Probably shagged his fair share of Gryffindors that's for sure.

_You know what, nevermind, I don't think I want to learn those secrets._

_**Scared, Granger?** _

_Not at all. Just not interested._

_**Now, now, we both know that's not true. Let's not lie. Didn't you just say awhile ago that lying is bad?** _

_I have secrets of my own so I don't think I have any use for yours._

_**Don't be like that, Granger. Who knows, maybe I'll share some of my secrets with you this weekend.** _

_I think you're the one who's scared to share those secrets, Malfoy. But either way I'll be ready this weekend._

"Mr. Malfoy, your 4PM meeting is here."

Draco jumped at the sudden interruption "Bloody hell! Uh – yes sorry send them to the conference room down the hall. I'll be with you in a moment."

Draco quickly wrote his final message just before running to freshen up and get ready for his meeting.

_**Sorry to cut this little chat of ours but I must get going. Don't forget to bring your Gryffindor courage with you this weekend.** _

Hermione stared at the last message and debated whether she should reply. After a few heartbeats she decided there was no harm at all in replying.

_I bring it everywhere with me. See you then._

Hermione sighed and put down her quill, her heart still beating quite fast. She tried going back to work after their conversation but it just proved to be impossible. She even placed the parchment AND her quill at the other side of the room far away from her so she'd stop looking at it and waiting for another message.

After two hours of pretending to work, Hermione finally gave up, packed up her things and decided to go home.

She stared at the parchment and her quill, debating whether she should take it home with her.

_What? You really think he would write another message tonight?_  She apprehended herself.

She determinedly walked out of the door of her office before stopping just outside her door.

_But what if there's an emergency? You just never know._  She reasoned.

With a deep sigh and a quick roll of her eyes, she went back inside her office, grabbed the stupid bloody parchment and went home.

* * *

The manor's centuries old grandfather clock rang its eerie bell eleven times.

Almost midnight, he thought to himself.

He was still up working, a pile of paperwork sitting dangerously close to the edge of his mahogany desk. He rubbed his hands on his face and let out a yawn. His eyes happened to fall upon the enchanted parchment he took home with him awhile ago.

Maybe I should ask what they want to eat this weekend. Just in case Teddy has any allergies of course.

_**Are you there, Granger?** _

Draco forced himself to let go of the parchment. If she doesn't answer then she's probably sleeping. It's fine. That's fine. She can answer tomorrow or whenever she can.

_Yes. Is something wrong?_

Draco smirked and twirled the quill before writing,

_**I just wanted to ask if Teddy has any allergies so I can plan for lunch this weekend.** _

_He doesn't really have any allergies but he doesn't like olives that much._

_**That's great then.**_ Draco paused,

_**If it's alright with you, my friend Blaise Zabini will be joining us for a short while. He really wants to meet the both of you and he also helped me find the houses.** _

_Meet the both of us? Well, I'm really flattered. I saw his photo in last month's issue of Witch Weekly and he seems to be in great shape, no? I'd love to meet him and catch up._

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered to himself, "Zabini is not in great shape. In good shape yes but great? Well that right there is debatable."

_**Yes he is in great shape just like me.** _

_Sure, Malfoy._

_**What's that supposed to mean?** _

_Nothing._

_**Are you insinuating that I, the great Draco Malfoy am not in great shape?** _

_I said nothing of that sort and you know it._

_**Well now I'm really looking forward to this weekend. You'll see just how great of a shape I have.** _

_Sure sure. I guess I'm just excited to meet Blaise. The ladies in the office talk about him a lot ever since last month's Witch Weekly._

_**Ok you know what, he's not coming anymore.** _

_What? Why?_

_**Because I said so.** _

"There, that'll show her." Draco continued to talk to himself.

_Oh stop it, Draco. I'm kidding._

Draco's breath caught at how Hermione called him by his first name so nonchalantly, so naturally. The little smear of jealousy vanishing into thin air in mere seconds.

_**I know that, Hermione.** _

Draco smirked as he wrote her name.

_**He'll be there this weekend. He won't take no for an answer anyway.** _

_Great! Then I'll see the both of you._

_**Yes you will.** _

Draco paused and added,

_**Goodnight, Hermione.** _

After a few seconds Hermione replied,

_Goodnight, Draco._

Draco smiled and shook his head. How can a simple name calling get this much reaction from him? Seriously he probably needs to see a doctor.

A few miles away, a similarly confused yet giddy Hermione stared at the last message she wrote trying to make sense of the soft flutters in her stomach. Maybe she should see a doctor? These flutters surely aren't normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, I think this is my favorite chapter in this story so far. It was kinda hard to write the messages but I hope I did ok and it's not confusing.
> 
> As usual, your reviews are always welcome! I love reading them and hearing what you think.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support!
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Viktoria (TheMalfoys)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Love lots, 
> 
> Viktoria


End file.
